Helping Hands
by Turkeyhead987
Summary: Sequel to Spirit In Need: Danny has a problem now and has another problem when familiar faces show up. Can Danny tolerate taking care of two big problems at the same time? And when it's taken care of, can he take care of another problem afterwards? Well, all he knows that he's going to be in one wild ride.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Guess what? YUP! A sequel to a **_**Spirit In Need**_**! Your ideas helped a lot, but it's not necessary someone exact idea. I only took a small part of your ideas, mainly, I made up the rest. But I really appreciate the ideas! REALLY!**

**Anyways, I saw that a lot of people wanted Gaang to come to Danny's world and others wanted Danny to go into Korra's world. And some others wanted Danny to go back to Aang's world. (But since **_**Spirit In Need **_**had Danny in Aang's world, we're switching it up a bit!)**

**So, you'll just have to wait and see! Plus, this will be a longer story, since the plot line seemed a bit long. :)**

**Please enjoy! :D**

**(Sorry for a crappy summary. I'm sure I'll go back and fix it later on.)**

…

_**Helping Hands**_

_Chapter One_

…

_Danny ran through darkness, unable to tell which way was which, but he continued to run as fast as he could. His powers failed to save him and his energy was quickly running low. The only thing he could hear was his heavy breathing. _

_He quickly turned around to see if anything was behind him, but he couldn't see anything but darkness engulfing him. His legs felt like pudding, begging to have a break, but the halfa refused and continued to run. _

_Then an eerie laugh echoed all around him, sending chills down his spine. Danny spun around to find the source, but still couldn't see who it was. _

_Suddenly, flames appeared out of nowhere in front of him. The halfa yelped and jumped back, also shielding his eyes from the sudden light. The flames danced rapidly around him, closing onto him every second._

_The laugh returned. _

"_You lose."_

Danny sat straight up in bed, covered in sweat. His bed sheet was lying on the ground, probably from struggling during his dream. The halfa put his hand over his racing heart and took deep breaths.

"It was only a dream." He told himself.

He swung his legs to the edge of the bed and sat there to recover from his dream. His fingers ran through his black hair to help him clam down some more.

"It was only a dream." He repeated softly.

He looked out his window to see that it was almost a full moon in the sky; a few stars twinkled here and there. Then the halfa glanced over to his clock, he sighed heavily when he saw what time it was.

3:42A.M.

Danny wasn't sure if he should be grateful that he was able to sleep or that he would rather be up fighting ghosts right now. He decided he'd stay up for a few more minutes to recover before he'd go back to bed and hope that the dream wouldn't come back to him again.

It was a Friday tomorrow, thankfully the weekend was almost here and Saturday was Halloween. He was looking forward to go Trick-or-Treating with his friends. His mom had asked him if he was too old to go, Danny agreed, but said that he only went for the candy. His mom still couldn't see a sixteen-year-old going up door to door asking for candy.

They still planned on going anyways.

The raven-haired teen lied down on his bed again, listening to the sounds in the room. The only thing he heard was the soft humming of the computer and his breathing, but in his head he could still hear the laughter.

Danny closed his eyes to see if the dream would appear again, so far it didn't. He slowly fell back into his slumber, but later on, his dream did happen again.

No, it wasn't a dream.

It was a _nightmare._

…

The same buzzing sound went off once again as it did each day; Danny groaned loudly and without looking to see what time it was, he put his hand out and hit his alarm clock to shut it off.

It kept going off.

His hand turned into a fist and he slammed against it, but again it didn't go off. This time the teen sat up and glared at his clock before finding the plug. He pulled it and it instantly turned off.

The halfa fell back on his bed, hoping to sleep a little bit longer before he had to get up for school.

Of course not, his sister wouldn't allow it.

"Danny!" He heard her yell from below. "It's time to get up for school! So get your lazy butt down here!"

The raven-haired teen slowly got up again and got up to get ready for school.

…

By the time he was done with his morning routine, he was more awake, but not quite wide awake. He dragged his feet down the stairs and walked into the kitchen for some breakfast. His sister had got him some cereal for him already and told him to eat quickly.

"Hey, be thankful it's Friday," Jazz said happily, "You can sleep in tomorrow."

"I'm looking forward to that." He admitted after swallowing down a spoonful of his cereal. Part of him wondered if he was _actually_ looking forward to that, that nightmare he had last night wasn't exactly appealing.

"Come on," Jazz said, grabbing some books off the counter, "we have to go."

Danny looked at the clock. "Why? We still have 45 minutes." He pointed his spoon at the clock ahead of him.

His sister didn't even look at the time. "We have to go." She insisted. "So come on."

The halfa quickly took another huge bite of his cereal before tossing it in the sink, after that he grabbed his backpack on the couch and followed his sister to the car.

Most of the time, he'd prefer to fly there, other times he just wanted a ride. Today was one of those days.

Thankfully Sam was there, Tucker was nowhere in sight. He felt his face heat up a little at the sight of Sam standing by the school with her black jacket on. Jazz parked the car and they both got out, heading their separate ways. She went inside the school, while Danny made his way up to his friend.

"Hey Sam!" He called out as he ran up to her.

She turned around to face him. "Danny!" She exclaimed. "I didn't think you'd be here so early."

"Jazz." He said with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

She nodded as if she understood him. "My parents had a meeting today and told me they were going to give me a ride to school, no exceptions. Of course I'd walk here, but…" She glared at the concrete, "you know them…"

"Hey, at least we can keep each other company before school starts," Danny said, "and we can wait for Tuck to show up." He felt his face warm up again.

"I guess." She agreed, blushing a little as well.

…

This Friday seemed to drag on, most classes Danny had tests, which he felt like he failed every single one. A few ghost attacks happened here and there, but other than that, today was really slow.

The bell rung to signal that they could leave to the next class. Thankfully, they had one more class to get through before they were home free.

As usual, Danny ended up in a random locker by Dash and managed to slip out unnoticed and was late for the next class. This class was science, in this class the halfa didn't really pay much attention to. It didn't seem to matter anyways, the guy never gave them homework or tests. He just kept on talking about his lesson for the whole period.

About halfway through the class period, his ghost sense went off. He sighed happily for something to do. His hand shot up in the air and asked to be excused to use the bathroom. The teacher was kind enough to let him go.

Danny rushed though the hallways for the nearest bathroom, he almost slipped during the process since the floors were mopped recently. He ran into a stall and the two rings appeared around his waist, and without another second, he shot up through the ceiling.

He hovered just above the building, scanning his surrounding slowly for anything unusual.

"C'mon," He muttered softly, "I know you're out there somewhere…"

He heard a soft hum behind him and without a warning, Danny spun around with an ecto ball ready in his palm. The halfa shot it at the target and they fell down just a few feet.

"Ah, Whelp," Skulker grinned mischievously, "you're getting better." He sent a few of his own towards the teen.

Danny easily dodged them all and attacked him with another ecto blast; Skulker dodged them as well and sent some missiles towards his prey. The halfa turned around and flew down the street to lose them and Skulker.

He actually felt like playing a little _hide-and-seek_. He grinned and destroyed the weapons with his ice powers; they fell to the ground and shattered to millions of pieces. Then he continued racing down the street.

Skulker found him a lot faster this time then he normally would. It seemed like that Skulker was the only ghost he was fighting against now, a few different ghosts would appear here and there, but it was mainly just Skulker.

This was fine, since Danny was getting better at trapping him in the Thermos.

Pain shot through his back and he went flying towards the ground, in the middle of a park. No one was there, thankfully.

Danny stood up, groaning slightly and quickly got in to a battle stance as Skulker landed in front of him.

"Is this really going to be the day?" He sneered.

The teen just grinned. "You know it never is." He sent an ecto ball towards his enemy's direction and quickly followed after, sending Skulker a punch in the face.

The robot ghost landed a few yards away from the halfa; he stood back up, pieces of dirt falling off of him as he did. "This time I know it is." He put his arm up, to release some rockets of his. "I can feel it."

He was about to let them go flying towards Danny when a green portal above the halfa opened and a girl landed right on top of him.

"What the?" Skulker said in confusion. "This better not be one of your tricks, Whelp!"

Danny just sat there with the girl on his stomach, stunned.

"What kind of landing is this?" The girl complained loudly.

"Well…" The halfa said slowly, "This just got awkward."

Then three more people came tumbling out of the portal as well, landing on top of Danny.

"I will have you this time, Whelp!" Skulker growled. "These humans aren't going to be a distraction!"

"Skulker!" Danny gasped loudly, but clearly annoyed. "When will you learn to shut up?" The weights of all the bodies were making it hard to breathe.

The humans on Danny groaned softly, recovering from the fall. The halfa looked at all of them once again. "Again," He said, not taking his eyes off of the humans, "This just got awkward."

The robot ghost was clearly growing impatient and finally released the rockets from his arm, sending all of them towards the humans and Danny.

The voice returned.

"_You lose."_

…

**Thus end of the story. **

…

…

…

**I'm kidding, I'm kidding! This is just the beginning! :D And because this is the first chapter, it may not be exciting yet, but give this story a chance! Kay people? :P**

**Tell me how you think it was! :D**

**Again, thanks for all the ideas! :D *hugs everyone***

**GIVE IT A CHANCE! Kay people? :D**

**Also, sorry it's so similar to the beginning in **_**Spirit In Need. **_**Please don't get all cranky!**

…

**~Turkeyhead987**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe I'm doing this sequel. Lol. **

**Anyways! Enjoy! Sorry if anything was a bit…**_**off**_** in the last chapter. I'm a little rusty. :P**

_Chapter Two_

The rockets seemed to move in slow motion; Danny used that time to quickly phase through the humans and put a protective shield around. The weapons bounced off harmlessly and crashed somewhere else on the field of the park.

The halfa finally threw a few more punches to the ghost robot and managed to capture him in the Thermos once again. By this time, Danny guessed that school was about to end, so he didn't bother to go back.

He turned around to face the humans; they were slowly recovering, getting to their feet and looking around.

_I wouldn't go back to school anyways, _Danny thought, _not when they need help now._

The teen made his way to the group; almost instantly, everyone grinned and tackled him to the ground.

_Why can I be defeated so easily by people? _Danny wondered.

"Danny! You're back!"

Everyone had finally gotten off of him and he did as well, brushing off dirt on his jumpsuit. He looked up to see who had spoken.

It was Katara.

He still couldn't believe that they were back. He never thought that he would see them again. There were some happy cries from all of them, saying how they missed him and that they got to see each other again. Danny couldn't be disappointed they were here, he truly did miss them.

"I'm back?" The halfa asked. "I live here." He let out a soft chuckled. "It's nice to see you guys too."

"You live here?" Sokka asked in awe. "But it looks… so…" He took another look around him, "different."

The teen shrugged. "That's how I felt when I saw the town in your… world. I guess."

"So many things are moving," Toph said, "It does feel different here."

Danny paused for a second. "So you can still feel things around with your…earthbending? Here?"

"Yes, Spirit-Man," Toph replied, a hint of annoyance in her tone, "how do you think I can see around here?"

"Well, it's just that, no one can bend here," He said, "so I thought maybe you couldn't have your bending here."

The halfa started to hear some chattering going on in the distance, telling him school was out and they would be coming through the park to get home. So quickly, looking around to see if anyone was around, he let the rings wash over him, turning him back to Fenton.

Sokka let out a high pitch scream and literally jumped into Aang's arms. After a few seconds of thinking about what he just did, he blushed a bit and got out of his arms.

"Sorry," He said sheepishly, "It's been a few months."

Danny rubbed his neck. "Sorry too, it's just that… well people are coming."

As if right on cue, a group of football players started making their way through the park. To Danny's disappointment, Dash was among the group.

"Great," He muttered.

"Why are they dressed like that?" Sokka asked curiously.

"That's how we dress here, Sokka," The raven-haired teen explained. "I'm sorry to say, but you guys are the ones dressed up weirdly here."

Aang seemed a little nervous. "Is that going to be a problem?" He asked.

"No, I don't think so," Danny said, "Maybe you'll get some weird looks, but you guys aren't going to die or anything."

The group of football players and some girls behind them made their way towards the group.

"Oh, look Fenton's here," Dash sneered, "along with some of his actress buddies." He laughed and the group joined him. "What'cha doing? You guys in a fairy tale play?"

"Better watch it, buddy," Toph warned.

"Oh, look Fenton, the little girl is standing up to you." Dash sneered. "How sweet."

"Leave us alone Dash," Danny growled.

"Who's gonna make me?" He asked in a mocking tone. "You can't even fight back."

Aang and Katara raised their eyebrows at this, knowing that Danny probably hadn't told them about his… other side. Sokka, however, stepped forward.

"You kidding?" He asked in disbelief. "He could make you cry."

The halfa mentally face-palmed and quickly pulled Sokka back, giving him a warning not to do anything stupid.

Dash raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? Is that so? Well then, Fenton, fight back." He got into a fighting stance, but more like a basketball stance when you'd defend a player.

Everyone around Dash backed away, eager to see the fight. The teen didn't do anything, but glared at his bully. "I'm not fighting, you know I can't."

"Why? Your actress buddy said so," The jock grinned, "make me cry."

The ghost hybrid sighed heavily. "Dash, I'm not fighting you. You know I can't. We're leaving." He turned to walk away with his friends.

Dash laughed. "Get back here, Fentoenail! Fight like a man!"

Danny ignored him and continued to walk towards the school, with his friends following after him. He simply had to retrieve his back pack and school supplies. Also, Sam and Tucker might be waiting somewhere at the school for him.

"Why didn't you fight him?" It was Sokka.

"Because," Danny said calmly, "That's how it goes."

"How what goes?" He asked.

"They only know the wimpy loser, Danny Fenton," The ghost hybrid explained, "No one knows about my ghost half here, and I plan to keep it that way."

"Oh" was all he could say.

"I think you should've kicked his butt," Toph grinned.

"Thank you for your support," The teen said sarcastically.

"Does _anyone_ know about your spirit side?" Aang asked.

Danny paused for a second. "Only my friends and my sister." He said.

"Well, I'm sure we're all excited to meet them," Sokka said, but clearly he really didn't care, "But for now, tell me what those moving things on the ground are."

Danny turned around to see Sokka pointing at the road. "Those are cars," He raised his eyebrow, "I thought I showed you."

"They don't look like the one you showed us though," Sokka said slowly. "What do they do?"

The halfa stumbled with his words. "Uh, you _drive_ in them." He replied, giving them a "duh" look. "They take you places. Kind of like Appa does."

At the name of Appa, Aang grinned. "Can you fly in them?"

"Um, no."

Then his phone went off.

Sokka let out a scream again, while everyone else kind of panicked, asking a billion questions at once.

"Whoa!" Danny exclaimed. "It was just my phone." He reached in his pocket and pulled out his mobile device.

"Hello?" He asked into the phone.

"_Danny! Where are you?" _

"Sam, I'm fine, I'm on my way towards the school."

Sam paused before speaking. _"Fine, we'll get your stuff, meet us at the flagpole."_

Before the teen could reply, Sokka ripped the phone out of his hand and put his ear against mobile device. "Hellooooo?"

There was some talking on the other end.

Sokka paled and handed the phone back to Danny. "Mean girl you have here."

The raven-haired teen glared at him. "Sorry about that, Sam."

"_Yeah, who was that?"_

"A friend."

"_And we're gonna meet him, huh?"_

"Yup." He said. "See you in a bit."

They said their good-byes and continued to walk towards the school, Sokka kept asking a lot of questions; the rest of the group did the same, but not as nearly as much as Sokka.

As Danny predicted, some people _did_ give the group some weird looks about how they dressed, but they went back to whatever after that.

"What is this amazing rectangular box?" Sokka asked once again.

"That's a porta potty." He said disgustedly.

"Oh! What's this?"

"That's a mail post."

"How about that?"

"That's a traffic light."

It pretty much went like that the whole way to the school.

…

"Danny!" Sam called out by the flag pole.

"Hey." He said, walking up towards his friends.

"'Bout time you showed up," Tucker grinned, "Sam couldn't stand being alone without you." He teased.

"Tucker!" She elbowed him in the gut.

"I like her already." Toph commented.

Tucker grunted. "So who are your new friends?" He asked, rubbing where Sam had hit him.

"The people I told you about a month ago," Danny said, "Remember?"

His eyes widen. "Oh yeah! You showed me the pictures!" He chuckled. "Those were funny."

Katara folded her arms. "Pictures? What pictures?"

"The ones I took when we did the Truth or Dare," The ghost hybrid reminded her.

She scowled at him.

Danny glanced at the group around him; his eyes landed on Aang. "You know, this never occurred to me till now." He began. "But last time I remember, you had hair."

"I remember you said the exact words to me then." Aang smiled.

"Well, what happened?"

"I shaved it off, why?"

Danny decided to leave it at that, some other day, he'd understand. For now, he needed to get his friends back to where they belong. Part of him didn't want them to go, but the other part of him knew that he should get them back before anything _bad_ happened.

"By the way," Sam started, "Nice costumes."

"Costumes?" Aang questioned curiously.

"That's how they really dress," The hybrid said, "Remember how I looked when I came back home."

"Oh yeah!" Tucker exclaimed. "Dude, you looked hilarious."

"Thanks, Tuck," Danny said dryly.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyways," Sam said, "Halloween is tomorrow."

The ghost hybrid nodded. "I guess no one would care then."

"What's Halloween?" Katara asked. "Sounds… spooky."

"That pretty much sums it up." Sam replied.

…

They got home a bit later than Danny's parent's expected. Jack was thrilled to see that Danny had more friends that he could blather about ghosts to them. Maddie was happy to see that he made some new friends.

"Not now, Dad."

"Aw! But I was about to tell them about my new invention!" He said pouted.

"That's great, some other time, kay?" He said, slightly nervous, "we'll be upstairs."

"Aright, Danny-boy!" His father said proudly, "Have fun kiddos!"

They all made their way up the stairs to Danny's room. It was sure crowded, but they managed. Once again, Sokka started firing off questions.

"What's that?" He asked.

Tucker gasped in horror. "How can you _not_ know what that is?" He rushed over to Danny's laptop. "Don't worry, baby, he just doesn't know how to treat you."

"Tucker, they don't know anything here." Sam replied tiredly, getting annoyed about how obsessed he was with technology.

"That still doesn't mean he should—"

"I get it."

"Okay," Danny began, getting everyone's attention, "I need to know how you guys got here, so I can help you back."

"It was Toph's fault!" Sokka accused, pointing at the blind girl.

"It was _not_ my fault, Meat-head!" Toph resorted.

"Yes it was, the green swirly magic thingy was in front of you and you went through it!" He shot back. "And then Aang had to go in to save you, then Katara jumped in, so then I had to follow!"

"In case you forgot," Toph growled, "I'm blind! I couldn't see the portal!"

Tucker nearly yelped. "You're blind? But how-?"

"We'll explain later," Danny cut off. "Okay, so clearly, Toph accidently went through, honest mistake. We can help you get back."

But something told the ghost hybrid that they wouldn't be getting back for a while. It scared him. What was his gut trying to tell him? Was something going to happen? Was something going to happen so they could _never_ get back? What was going to happen?

"Alright," Aang said politely. "What do we need to do?"

Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Wait," He commanded everyone, "Stay still."

The air grew colder, enough to make everyone shiver lightly.

"W-what's going on?" Sokka whimpered.

There were several sounds of locks being heard at the same time; the teen rushed to his window and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "It's locked." He announced. Then he went to the door, but to find the same results as the window. "We're locked in."

Then laughter echoed all around, everyone looked around to find where it was coming from.

Danny pounded on the door. "Jazz! This better not be a trick!" He yelled.

His sister had tried to scare him a few times, but none of them worked. If this was one of her tricks, she defiantly achieved on this one.

Then the lights flickered and finally went out, making the room a little dark; and since it was late in the year, the days were shorter, so it got kind of dark around eight o'clock. They could still see just fine, meaning right now it was probably five or six o'clock.

"Danny…" Sam whispered. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." He admitted.

"Probably another ghost attack," Tucker said.

"You think?" Sam whispered harshly.

"Guys!" Danny said in a hushed tone, "Shush!"

The halfa could hear that his family was probably confused about the light outs; telling him that Jazz probably didn't set this up, because she was now calling for his name.

A chill ran down his spine as he heard two words in the air.

"_I'm back."_

The teen's eyes widen, he knew that voice. No, no, it couldn't be…

This was the bad thing his gut was trying to tell him.

…

**Not entirely sure about this chapter, Dash seems OOC to me… But I hope it will do for now. We're getting more into the story! :D Sorry guys, still bit rusty. ^^;**

**Thanks for all the awesome feedback guys!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Forever-stained-crimson: ** I'm sorry. It's sorta a thing I have.

**ChopSuzi:** Yay! :D Erm… no…not _yet…_

**ChristinCC:** yup! Thanks!

**Nickorin Fusionspark:** Alrighty, so you have wished it, so shall it be! ;D

**invaderL: **thanks!

**Red-Hot Habanero: **Thanks! And I'm kinda old for trick-or-treating too. xD But I still go for the candy. :D

**WCSll:** Well, he did here. Sorry, I tend to do stuff like this… And sorry about Skulker, I completely understand your opinion. I will try to do better next time, I'm still a bit rusty. Thanks though! :D

**I-AM-THE-LOVE-MONKEY: **Thanks!

**Princessbinas: **haha, I'm glad it was amusing! :D

**Guest: **I promise you it's not a rewrite! :P

**Moki hunter: **I'm glad you are! Thank you so much! Means a lot to me. :D

**Melody Phantom: **Ah, sorry. Lol, thanks for the… chicken, I like chicken. :D And I love doughnuts! :D

**Shugokage: **Thanks!

**Jeanette9a: **Lol, that looked like sarcasm to me. xD

**Man of cartoons:** I'm glad you think that! Thanks!

**Atlis:** Haha, you're probably right on the voice this time, there's not many options here. :) Lol.

**Bug349:** Thanks!

**Dxphantom:** yep! :D Here ya go!

**Pandy0615: **Alright thanks! :D

**Watson Baker: **Thank you! It means a lot to me! :D

**Akela Victoire: **I'm glad you are! :D

**Chicaalterego: **Awesome. :D

**Ethiopian1987:** Thanks! I hope it stays like that for the rest of the story! :D

**ParisPhantom: **Aw! Thanks! :D here ya go!

**Readoholic:** thank you so much! It means a lot to me! :D

**Thanks guys! Fall break is here! Yay! Update for the third chapter will be this week! :) Thanks for all the feedback guys!**

**See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, I think I should tell you this…**

**This is just before PP in DP and after Sozin (is that spelled right?) Comet in ATLA.**

**YEP! Anyways, enjoy!**

_Chapter Three_

Jazz knew something was wrong when they heard all the locks click at the same time. Her parents seemed to notice as well and became worried.

Her mind raced towards Danny and his friends. Did they notice this too? Were they in trouble? Did Jazz and her parents just know about it? What was going to happen?

Then she heard pounding upstairs from Danny's room. Jazz heard some yelling, but she couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Clearly Danny's in trouble," Her mother observed, "As well as his friends."

"Should we make sure if it's safe?" Jazz asked nervously.

"Princess," Her father's booming voice rang, "If my son is in danger, I don't care if it's safe or not! C'mon Maddie! We gotta save our son!"

He charged up a large ecto-gun from his pocket and started to run up the stairs. He paused at mid-flight and turned to face Jazz. "Stay here while your mother and I take care of this!" With those words he continued to run up the stairs.

Maddie brought out some of her weapons as well. "Your father's right, sweetie." She followed her husband. "Stay put!" She warned.

"Like I'm going to do that." She muttered to herself.

She ran down the lab, luckily that door was open, and searched for the nearest weapon. Jazz found it with a soft 'ah-ha' and rushed back upstairs.

The lights had gone out by then.

Jazz started to make her way up to her brother's room, weapon ready. She would not let her little brother get hurt. Neither his friends.

But she didn't know that they we're going to have a tough time in this one.

...

Danny went to the window again and tried to open it, but it still didn't budge.

The attacker still hadn't showed himself yet, but the halva knew he was about to show up pretty soon.

Since his floor and door was made out of wood, Toph and Aang had no luck taking it down.

"Airbending-slice Aang!" Sokka cried.

Aang tried that, but the door still didn't come down. He kept trying many times, but ended up with the same results.

"Keep trying Aang!" Sokka encouraged.

Aang panted and growled in frustration. "I'm trying Sokka!"

"Just trying to help." He defended.

"Well, you're doing a great job at that." Toph said sarcastically.

Danny grew worried and angry at the same time. He was worried his friends wouldn't be okay. He was worried they'd get hurt and he would never forgive himself. And he was angry that he was being so stupid that they were trapped in his room when he hadn't tried to go intangible.

He admitted that he was terrified.

Danny gave up with the window and went ghost, making everyone jump during the process.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

The ghost hybrid glared at the door. "Getting us out of here." He replied.

Before he could do anything, he heard pounding from the other side of the door.

"Danny!" It was his father. "Are you guys okay?"

"Uh, yes Mr. F!" Sam called out.

"Stay put kids!" Maddie cried from the other side. "We'll get you out of here!"

There was a long pause before everyone was startled by a big booming sound. Jack had tried to run into the door to try and break through, but he bounced off harmlessly.

"Oh fudge," Jack said nervously. "Maddie, I can't break through."

"Try again sweetie."

And so he did, but the door still stood its ground.

"Aang!" Katara cried out. "Can you burn the door?"

"Burn?!" Tucker asked in disbelief. "What? So you guys can create fire out of your bare hands?"

Danny hasn't told his friends about Aang and his friends about their ability about the elements.

The Avatar ignored the techno-geek and flames lit up at the palm of his hand.

"Okay," Tucker said, "I stand corrected."

Aang shot the fire towards the door, but then suddenly a green shield appeared in front of the door and the fire blast bounced off, vanishing in thin air.

"Tsk. I see you guys have some abilities here," The voice said, "But your little fire ball won't work on the door. Not while I'm here."

A figure appeared in front of the door, with an evil like smile on his face. His white flamey hair danced on his head and his hands lit up in green flames.

"It's been awhile," Dan smirked at Danny, "Hasn't it?"

Without another second to waste, Aang took action by sending some air towards the attacker. Before he could do that, Dan put his hand up and Aang froze.

"Aang!" Katara shouted. Her fury raised and she pulled out water from her pouch and sent shards of ice towards Dan.

The ghost simply went intangible, sighing in annoyance as it went through him. This time the ice went half way through the door. They heard some yelps from the other side.

Dan looked at the halfa's friends. "Pity. You guys are still alive." He glanced towards the door. "Same for the rest of your family." He looked at his younger self as he said those words.

Danny glared. "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"To finish what I did last time or what didn't happen since Clockwork interrupted." Dan replied with no emotion in his voice. "This time the old man isn't going to interfere this time."

"I defeated you last time," Danny got into a fighting stance. "I can do it again."

"Sure you defeated me last time, but if Clockwork didn't come in, you  
would've lost." He sneered.

After those words, Dan flew at high speed towards his younger self, causing both of them to crash through the wall and onto the middle of the street below.

Once they made contact with the road, Danny groaned in pain and blasted Dan off of him. His future self only flew back a few feet.

Since he was so busy focusing on the halfa, he didn't notice that a pile of rocks came flying towards his direction. Dan was thrown several yards away, but instantly got back to his feet and shot some of his blasts towards Toph.

Since Dan was on the ground, the blind girl knew an attack was coming  
her way and dodged it. Then she lost him.

"Ugh!" She growled in frustration. "How am I supposed to help if I  
can't tell where he is?"

She felt a whip of air go by her, but heard nothing after that. The ghost must've dodged the wind whip.

Toph lost Danny as well.

The blind girl suddenly felt a hard push out of nowhere and was thrown against the wall. She had the wind knock right out of her, so it took her a few seconds before she started breathing normally.

She felt that the rest of her friends were thrown against the wall as well. Toph noticed that when she tried to move, she couldn't since she was tied together.

Danny did a back flip to avoid another blast, but when he was on his feet again, he was pushed back. Dan teleported behind Danny and let an ecto blast towards his direction.

He had all of his younger self's friends against the brick wall nearby. The halfa was struggling to fight back and trying to save his friends at the same time, but Dan kept them out of his reach.

Toph felt the vibrations on the wall and tried to hit her fist against the wall to try to get out. The wall shifted a bit, but not enough to get her out.

She could tell Aang was trying too as well, but had the same results as Toph.

She could hear the battle between Danny and the creepy ghost going on and she couldn't do anything about it! She hated that her friend was fighting and that she was trapped like a helpless little girl.

She hated being that helpless little girl.

Again and again, she tried to earthbend her way out, but no luck was on her side.

There was a loud scream and a huge crash.

"Make one more move; I'll blast your friends to bits." The ghost said darkly. "I can see you grew stronger, I not surprised. I mean it's been a few years... But so have I."

"Stop it." Danny replied weakly.

"Did that memory haunt you through those years?" He mocked.

"Shut up."

"Aang go all glowy Avatar!" Sokka cried. "You can get o-!" He was cut off sharply by an ecto gag from Dan.

Danny stood up. "Leave them alone!" He yelled, charging up an ecto ball of his and throwing it towards Dan.

The ghost grinned and went intangible and shot one of his own right after that. The ghost hybrid was caught off guard and flew back a few yards from the blast.

"Aang!" Katara said. "Go into the Avatar State!" There was a short pause after seeing Danny being blasted again. "Now!"

The Avatar took a deep breath and after that his eyes glowed blue. He let out a yell and the bands holding him broke off.

He charged towards the ghost and let out a big blast of fire towards his direction. Dan sensed this and went intangible once again, letting the fire pass through freely.

The ghost flew towards Aang and shot some at the kid, the avatar blocked it by creating a quick fire barrier. Aang ran into the ghost, causing them both to crash into the ground.

The Avatar came out of his Avatar State and sent a punch of fire at the ghost, which were just a few feet away from him.

Dan simply waved the fire away from him.

"I never met a bald kid before," Dan said, showing no emotion at all. His hand lit up in green flames, pinning Aang down on the ground with his foot. "This should be interesting." He was about to punch the kid when Danny flew at top speed, crashing into a Dan and into a building nearby.

The building groaned.

Dan came right back out with his younger self by the throat.

"This has been fun," Dan sneered, "I'd like to do this again soon, but I don't feel like fighting against useless kids right now; that's no fun."

He threw Danny to the ground. "I'll be back soon. Very soon." With that the ghost vanished.

After that happened, all the teens on the wall were released and fell to their knees.

Once everyone was together again, Aang looked around at the now destroyed place. "Who was that?" He asked.

Danny hesitated. He didn't need them to know yet, though he honestly thought they'd figure it out by now since they both had the DP logo on their chest.

He also knew if he lied, Toph could tell by the heartbeat. Danny learned about that sometime when he was trapped in their world.

So he floated a few inches off the ground. "No one, just an enemy."

He heard his parents coming out of the house, finally free. Danny took off into the sky with thoughts racing in his mind.

_No. Why him?_

…

**Sorry it's so short. **

**And sorry that it's kinda sucky too.**

**I think I kinda failed on Dan towards the end and maybe the whole chapter… But I really want to give Dan a try. If you have any ideas to help me make it so Dan's in character, lemme know! I'd appreciate it!**

**I hope I didn't fail the story already.**

**I promise to make the chapter longer next time. :)**

**REVIEW REPLIES: **

**Watson Baker:** Haha, I'm glad! :D

**Noongothcat:** I'm writing! I'm writing! xD

**Forever-stained-crimson: **Haha, yup, I love torturing him. Hee.

**Fantasy-Mania31:** You can wait a few days, right? xD

**Pandy0615:** Me too. :D

**Nickorin Fusionspark: **Really? I thought he'd be curious about everything. But I understand your opinion. :)

**Melody Phantom:** Okay, that's good to hear. :) Well, it is. :P I know Dan is a hard character to do, I wanted to give it a try, but I feel like I failed here. xD But.. I'll keep trying! :D Caio! :D

**Princessbinas:** Hehe, I'm glad it was amusing! Mm… you're close, but nope. xD

**Chicaalterego:** Thanks for letting me know, I feel a lot better. :) I just haven't seen that show for a while, until yesterday. xD And yup… it's him. I like to mess with Danny.

**Shugokage: **Haha, yup!

**ChristinCC:** I'm glad to hear that! Thanks!

**InvaderL:** Thanks! Hope I did fail the story already. xD

**Man of cartoons:** Thanks! Yup, here ya go!

**Readoholic:** This is a first, you're the first person to say that you actually like these cliff hangers! xD lol. Here is the third chapter. :)

**LandofMidnightRain:** I'm glad you're excited for quick updates! :D That's alright. :) I'm glad you liked Team Avatar meeting Sam and Tuck and Fentonworks. :D You're welcome. I certainly hope I can brighten your days with update, that is, if I haven't failed this story yet. xD

**Ichigo-lover-1412:** Yup, we have a winner! xD Here ya go!

**Mailaine:**Thanks! Here!

**Malica15:** I'm glad you did! I'm glad it was a proper clash! :D

**DarkShinbi001: **Don't worry; I do that a lot too. xD That's a good guess. :) Thanks!

**Atlis:** Lol.

**A: **I hope the character you were thinking was the right character. xD

**Jeanette9a:** Haha! xD

**Syd004:** I wanted to give Dan a try… Hope you don't get mad… But hey, Clockwork probably didn't have the chance to lock him back up. Well, glad you decided to keep reading! :D Haha, like a full piece of paper, glued to your hand? I find that amusing. XD

**ParisPhantom:** Thank you! :D

**Sda209: **Wow, that's pretty good in your LA class. But… Maybe your predicting failed today…*shrug* HAHA! A firearm! xD hee… Yes it would be hilarious.

**ComedyFreak94:** Here it is!

**Black Skull Shooter: ** Here ya go! :D

**Thank you for all the feedback and telling me how the chapter was! ** :D

**I hope you guys can tell me whether I failed this chapter or not. xD**

**Caio!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I really can tell the last chapter was an **_**okay**_** chapter, but not the best. I know a lot of people don't like Dan very much; **_**I**_** don't really like him too. (now you probably are thinking "why did you even put him in the story then?" Honestly? I dunno. I just… did… And I know a lot of people like him too at the same time, I kind of hate him and kind of like him. **

**Just two, maybe even one more chapter with Dan in the story. Now, you're probably are thinking "So, the story just ends that way…?" **

**I can tell you the story won't end there! The plot twist will come up soon. I wanted to give something a try… *smiles evilly* Dan is just the beginning. I'd thought it'd be a good beginning, but apparently… it kinda failed (and kinda didn't). xD**

**So, I hope you guys will still hang on there! PLEASE!**

…

_Chapter Four_

Danny had come home about an hour after the battle with Dan. It was about dinnertime then. The lights had come back on when Dan had left them. Everyone in town was growing curious about the battle that had happened nearby the Fenton's house. No one, besides the teens, knew about the battle.

The news reporters had arrived about thirty minutes after the battle scene was safe to enter. Later that evening, it was all over the News.

The door opened and closed with a loud slam; Maddie had offered to let everyone stay for dinner. It was Friday after all… Everyone perked at the sudden noise in the other room. Slowly, one by one, they got out of their seats to see who it was. Maddie and Jack went down stairs after everyone left.

When they came into the room, it was empty, no one was there, and then they heard another door close. The source had come from upstairs—from Danny's room. Everyone was about to rush up there and ask him questions, when Jazz stopped them.

"Guys, seriously?" She said in disbelief. "He's probably trying to recover from earlier."

"He had an hour," Toph replied. "He should be over it by now."

Jazz grew angry. "This is tough for him," She resorted, "This is a very touchy subject for him. I can't blame him."

Sam stepped in. "Jazz is right, Dan was… complicated…"

"No duh," Toph let out a scoff. "He was a powerful… spirit."

Sam almost wanted to strangle the blind girl with her hands; she knew how Jazz was feeling now. "You don't understand."

"Then explain it to me," Toph said.

"Toph…" Aang began.

The blind girl put her hand up. "No, if Danny is having some trouble, we should help him, right? But we can't until we understand what's going on here."

"I'm not going to explain what's going on," Jazz said coldly. "Danny will tell you when he feels like it."

Jazz had about an hour to get to know all of them; she liked them for the most part and was interested in the many topics they brought up. She wouldn't do anything to them, but when it came to her little brother, that's who she would stand up to. No matter whom it was.

"Now, all of you stay down here," Jazz strictly ordered, "I'm going upstairs to see if Danny is alright." With those words, she headed up to her little brother's room.

"Must be nice to have a sister like that," Sokka mumbled and received a punch from Katara.

…

Jazz bit her lip and knocked on Danny's door. "Danny?" She asked quietly, but loudly enough to be heard from the other side.

Silence met her ears.

Growing a bit nervous, she knocked again. "Danny, are you okay?"

There was some mumbling, but Jazz didn't get it. "Can I come in?" She asked again.

There was a soft voice, almost a whisper. "Yeah."

Jazz twisted the knob and the door swung wide open. His room seemed fine with a few items knocked down here and there. She knew that Dan was in his room and the fight ended outside, telling her that they must've gone intangible through the wall. Danny was lying on the bed, not moving an inch.

Jazz folded her arms. "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy." He muttered.

She walked over to his side, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hey, I'm worried. Can't you tell me what's wrong?" She paused. "I mean I understand why you would be like this, but Danny, I'm your big sister and I want to help you."

"I said I'm fine," Danny said, growing annoyed how everyone was asking the same question every day.

"No you're not," Jazz argued. "I want to help you; your friends are worried too. Danny you have to tell them."

The halfa sat up slowly. "Tell them? Tell them that you guys almost died in an explosion? Tell them about what happened with me and Dan before? Why should I tell them that? I want to forget about him." He didn't make eye contact with his sister and turned his back against Jazz. "I don't want to tell them about anything about that…"

She put a hand on his shoulder, but Danny shrugged it off. Sighing, she looked down. "Danny, I understand that this is hard for you, really, I do. But these are your friends, they want to help you. Let them help you."

"Why?" He asked softly. "He's probably gone for good now. He probably won't come back."

"I doubt that," She replied. "He'll be back, and you guys need to be ready. But your friends have to know the story behind all of this, even—_even_—if it hurts you that bad."

"No," He said firmly, "I won't tell them, I'd never tell them. They wouldn't understand. I almost lost you, if I brought it up, it'll make it worse." He knew part of that was a lie, he knew that Aang would understand. He lost his whole family.

"But I'm still here, right?" She said.

That phrase sent a chill down Danny's spine; Dan's voice echoed, "_You don't get, do you?_ _I'm still here. I still exist. That means you still turn into me.…"_

"Yeah, I guess," The halfa said miserably, "But if Clockwork didn't…"

"But he did, so it's all good, you must tell them."

"It doesn't leave my mind though." The ghost hybrid argued back. "Jazz, it will never leave me alone. If I bring it up, it will just make things worse."

She sighed again and moved to a comfortable position on the bed. "Maybe your friends can make it better."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know little brother," She ruffled his hair and got up to leave, "but, it's up to you." She left the room after that.

Danny let out a big sigh and fell back on his bed, looking at the ceiling. Jazz had closed the door behind her, leaving the halfa alone in his room.

_Maybe it will make better, _he thought, hating that his sister may be right, _but I'm not telling them. Not yet._

The raven-haired teen continued to think to himself, coming up with things he could possibly say to his friends, but none of them seemed good enough. Eventually he got up to get something to eat down stairs.

A bunch of questions met his ears after he touched the bottom of the stairs, everyone crowding over him, hearing questions like: "Are you okay?" "Did your sister do anything to you?" "Are you hungry?" "Ready to kick some butt?" and so on.

Danny managed to get past his friends and grabbed some food, while his friends were waiting in the other room for him. Once he was satisfied with his plate, he brought the food over to the other room and sat on the couch. Everyone else waited patiently for him to speak.

"What?" He asked, seeing everyone looking at him (besides Toph). "Can't a guy eat?"

The ghost hybrid took a bite out of his dinner and swallowed down his food before speaking. "What do you guys need to hear?" He asked, and took another bite.

"We were wondering what was going on." Katara started. "We're clearly confused and we want everything to make sense. So that… maybe it will help us and… you."

"Ow willit hep meh?" He asked with his mouth full then he swallowed, blushing after that. "Um, sorry."

"Ha!" Sokka cried out proudly. "He fits right in!"

Toph punched Sokka on the arm, hearing an "Ow!" from him, she smirked, feeling satisfied.

Aang rolled his eyes. "Who was that spirit back there? The one we were fighting?" Then he muttered something like: "He was right about spirits attacking…"

The floor seemed very interesting then. "No one, just an enemy." He replied.

"You're lying, Spirit-Man," Toph said, "spit it out."

"Seriously, he was just an enemy." He defended, putting his plate on the table in front of him. "What else do you need to know?"

"Danny…" Sam nudged her friend. "Tell them."

The halfa felt anger boiling in his chest. "No."

"Danny…"

"_No," _He repeated.

"Danny, if this is a problem, we can help you—" Aang started but was cut off quickly by the teen.

"N-O. What part of that don't you understand?" He glared.

"The N-O part," Sokka grinned.

"This isn't a joke, Sokka!" Katara scolded, but showing that she was angry as well. She turned towards Danny. "Please, we can help you. Just tell us what's going on here. Let us help you." She pleaded.

"No." He said again. "He's an enemy. The bad guy. That's all you need to know."

"Then why do I have a feeling that it more than that?" Katara said.

"There isn't more to that!" He stood up; nearly knocking the table over, his eyes flashed green. "It's not like you can do anything about it." He was about to walk away from this conversation when Sam abruptly stood up and forced Danny to sit down.

"Danny, I understand why you'd be acting like this," Sam replied, clearly upset with him, "But right now you're being a jerk. You need to tell them about the problem."

The raven-haired teen stood back up. "They don't need to know about it. It doesn't concern them. It happened two years ago. Why does it matter now?"

_Huge lie right there,_ Danny chided.

"It apparently still matters if you won't tell them about it," She replied, "You told me mostly about everything that happened when you disappeared with them," She pointed at Aang and his friends, "except the part where they could control the elements. You told me about his family and what happened," she pointed at Aang, "he would understand, now wouldn't he, Danny?"

The teen didn't reply.

"_Wouldn't _he, Danny?"

Everyone was at the edge of their seats; Aang was now curious about what was about to happen. So he _would_ understand, at least it wouldn't be confusing to him, right?

"Maybe," He finally said.

"Danny, count yourself lucky, if it weren't for Clockwork—"

"I get it already," He grew irritated, "If he wasn't there, it would've happened. I already count myself lucky, Sam. I did ever since it ended."

"And you also promised."

"Yes, I promised."

"Then it won't happen."

"How do you know?"

"Because you promised."

Silence filled the air, and then Tucker groaned. "You know, that moment would've been perfect if you guys kissed."

They both blushed and yelled his name for bringing that up.

"And I would've won the bet."

"Foley, I swear-!" Sam brought up a fist.

Tucker squeaked. "I get it, I get it." He brought his hands in surrender.

Toph chuckled. "You guys are great friends, I'm not even kidding." She grinned.

Once everyone settled again, they all looked back at Danny, knowing he would probably feel a little better about telling them what was going on.

"Listen; sorry for being a jerk earlier," Danny apologized, "I just don't like bringing that up; it brings back bad memories."

"We understand." Katara said.

"Well… I guess it started about two years ago-" Before he could even say anything after that, a bunch of things happened at the same time.

Danny was thrown off the couch and everyone else was tied back in the ecto-rope, struggling to get free. Then Dan walked into the room.

"Aw," He mocked, "Having a nice chat with your friends? Too bad they won't last that long."

The halfa quickly got to his feet, feeling slightly dizzy. "No!" He shouted and in a flash, he was Phantom. "Leave them alone!" He charged up an ecto-ball.

Dan put a hand up. "Really? Your friends are under my control right now and you're stupid enough to think that attacking me right now would be a good idea? By all means, go ahead," He sneered, "It's not like you care if they die or not."

The ecto-ball in his hand faded away. "Let them go." He demanded.

Dan let out a laugh. "Let them go? Why should I?" He gave him a cruel smile. "Shouldn't I do what I wanted to do last time?"

Fear overcame Danny. "No, I promised. No!" With all his willpower, the halfa shot like a rocket towards his future self. Dan didn't have any time to react and was set flying through a wall.

Danny's friends squirmed to get free, yelping and giving out ideas on what they should do. The teen flew over to his friends and tried to pull the ecto-rope off, but it was useless. Pain shot through his body and felt himself flying towards the couch, breaking it during the process.

He groaned and got back up, but Dan caught him by the collar of his jumpsuit. "You know that I can kill them, and I will. After that, you will tu—"

"No! NO!" Danny shouted in fury. "I will not! I promised!"

"You promised?" He sneered evily. "How is a promise going to save them?"

Energy started to build up in his chest, wanting him to let it all out. He could feel the ghostly wail coming out, and Dan must've noticed too, because he put a hand over his younger self's mouth. "Tsk, don't you think that would be too dangerous here?"

Danny didn't say anything, not even a noise escaped from his throat.

Dan chuckled evilly. "I am going to kill your friends and family and you're going to watch them suffer."

A muffled scream was all that came out from Danny, he couldn't move his arms and legs, they were tied up as well. He wanted to punch his future self; he wanted to do anything to save his friends and family. Danny knew that Dan must've got his parents too, because he suddenly heard them, but they never came up.

"And there's nothing you can do about it."

…

**Okay, stay with me people. It's almost there. xD**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Sda209: **Lol, um, yeah. xD

**Shugokage: **Thanks that makes me feel better. :)

**Jeanette9a:** Lol, yup.

**ParisPhantom:** Thanks! Makes me think that I didn't fail completely. xD

**Pandy0615:** Yay! :D

**InvaderL: **Thank you! Is Monday okay? xD

**Princessbinas:** Right, it just slipped my mind for a second. So you're right! xD lol

**LandofMidnightRain:** This chapter was longer, that I know for sure. :) Thank you, I was watching that episode with Dan in it like a bazillion times. xD Hoping I got it close enough. :) Thanks!

**VideoGamingFreak1213:** Lol, yes he does. Yes defiantly all of those! :D thanks!

**Guest:** I hope he was a tad more… insane. xD

**Man of cartoons:** I figured that much. xD lol. I hope was a little better this time…

**Readoholic:** this chapter was longer! By… 500 words! xD just wait and see!

**ChristinCC:** Thanks! :D

**Victiniphantom:** I will defiantly try to do better. Really. I just have the whole plot line lined up and Dan won't be in much longer. :P

**Malica15: **Really? :D haha, I liked that word! :D

**Phantom Rose-3399:** :D I'm glad! :D

**Thanks guys! **

**Hope it was better and hope you guys liked that it was longer too! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Yes… been about two weeks… I've been busy… That's all I'm gonna say…**

**Enjoy!**

…

_Chapter Five_

After everyone left to go talk with Danny, Maddie and Jack headed down stairs to work on some of their inventions. Something told Maddie that Danny wasn't feeling okay at the moment; she almost decided to go back up there and talk to him, but she stopped her tracks and thought maybe his friends could help him. So she continued down stairs to work with her husband.

Everything was going smoothly, both were talking and helping each other on the inventions (well, mainly Maddie), until Maddie got this bad feeling about something.

"Jack, I think something's wrong," She said, stopping with whatever she was doing.

Her husband popped out from behind an invention he was working on. "Everything's fine, Mads."

"It wouldn't hurt to take a look, right?" She asked.

"I guess. I want some fudge anyways," He said, putting down the invention and started heading up stairs with Maddie.

Suddenly, she tripped and fell flat on the ground, the same thing happened with her husband.

Maddie looked down to see what she had tripped on, but instead of finding what she tripped on, she found out that her legs and arms were tied together in ecto-rope. Jack grunted and tried to break free, Maddie did the same thing, but it was useless. Then pain shot through her head; everything spun.

She saw a glimpse of some black boots walking past her before she blacked out.

…

Dan dropped Danny on the broken couch, hearing a soft grunt from the halfa. He made his way towards the kids tied up together.

He grinned. "Long time no see, Sam and Tucker."

Both teens didn't say anything, but shot him a glare.

"The silent treatment, huh?" Dan said in an emotionless tone. "That's fine, it makes my job easier."

"_Who _are you?" Toph asked with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Toph," Sam hissed. "Not now."

"It doesn't matter right now, does it?" Dan said, "In a few seconds you'll all be dead."

Danny watched in horror as the conversation continued, struggling to break free. He stopped abruptly when a thought came to his mind. Last time this happened, the ropes vanished by his ghostly wail…

He scanned his surroundings; it would be okay to destroy parts of his house to save his friends, right? He smiled faintly when he realized that Dan made a mistake…

The halfa sucked in as much air as he could, he saw Dan turn around, finding his mistake. Danny let it all out, turning it into a ghostly wail. Just as the teen predicted, the ropes did vanish. The ghost hybrid stopped his ghostly wail and flew towards Dan, tackling him to the ground.

Dan growled and kicked the teen off of him; Danny went flying back, smacking against the wall, creating cracks on it.

"Danny!" Sam cried out.

_Thermos…_

Danny shook his head to clear the dizziness. Thermos had popped in his mind; he needed another one and a distraction. It would save some time once he trapped Dan again; which left one other question remaining: _how did Dan get out of the other thermos in the first place?_

After this was all settled, he planned on paying Clockwork a visit.

Danny saw Dan coming towards him, fist in front. The halfa reacted quickly, by moving to the side and jumping out of the way. His future-self crashed into the wall, but quickly recovered and turned to face his younger self once again.

Danny quickly got on his feet and sent an ecto-blast towards Dan; his future self just blocked it with a quick shield and sent one of his towards Danny. The halfa dodged it just barely, losing his balance for a brief second.

The halfa needed to get a thermos, he knew that much, but how? He knew one would be down stairs in the lab… He turned towards the lab and pretended stumble towards that direction.

Dan sent a few more. Danny jumped back towards the lab as he dodged them; when he was in front of the lab door, he stood there and sent an ecto-blast at his future self, hoping that Dan would hit him back. Just as he hoped for, Dan did send one back at the halfa.

Danny didn't try to dodge this one; instead he let the blast hit him, causing him to fall down the stairs towards the lab.

Dan didn't come after him; instead, he quickly went back to where the teens were to finish his job.

Danny quickly got up to his feet and scanned the room for a thermos in sight, while he was looking, he saw his parents on the ground, knocked out. He wanted to go over and try to wake them up and ask if they were okay, but his friend's lives were in danger. So he forced himself to grab a thermos that was sitting nearby the portal.

Once he had a good hold of it, he turned intangible and invisible, and then he shot back up the stairs. He saw Dan dragging his friends to who-knows-where, but he didn't bother to stop and follow him.

Danny uncapped the thermos, letting his invisible drop, and he pointed it at his enemy. Dan must've seen him from the corner of his eye; he spun around to see a blinding blue light coming towards his direction, engulfing him. He let out a roar of fury, trying to claw his way out of the blue light, but failed and he was sucked into the container.

After the teen closed the thermos, the ropes vanished, letting his friends go. There was a chorus of groans and grunts. Danny turned back to his human half and ran towards his friends, helping them up.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked nervously.

"Other than being attacked by a strange man, I'm good." Toph replied, rubbing her head.

Danny looked around the room; it was a disaster, parts of the stairs were torn up from his ghostly wail. The walls were cracked and the couch was broken along with the table as well. His dinner was scattered all over on the floor. Some pictures in the room were broken and had fallen on the ground, shattering into a million pieces.

"I'm not cleaning that up," Sokka commented.

…

Explaining about the disaster in the living room to his parents was easy. He simply told them a ghost came in and destroyed the room and they attacked him, scaring him off. Which wasn't a total lie…

His dad cried in happiness, saying something about how his kids were growing up so fast. Danny cringed; Sam and Tucker snickered, while the rest of the crew had confused looks on their faces.

The rest of the evening was pretty much explaining more stuff to his parents and getting something else to eat. Everyone started cleaning up a little, like with smaller pieces. Maddie had already called someone to come over and fix up the house; they planned on coming on Monday morning.

After another hour went by, Maddie told everyone that they had to go home. Aang and his friends shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh, Mom, can they stay over for the night?" Danny suggested.

"I don't know…"

"Please?" He pleaded.

His mom sighed. "Alright, the girls will sleep in Jazz's room and the guys will sleep in Danny's room." She turned to face Sam and Tucker, "Sorry, guys, but your parents called…"

"That's fine, Mrs. F." Tucker said.

"We'll come back tomorrow," Sam agreed.

…

Danny, Sokka, and Aang got ready for bed that night. Sokka and Aang slept on the floor, while Danny took the bed.

After everyone settled, there was silence for a few minutes, and then Sokka broke the silence. "Hey Danny?"

"Mm?"

"Does that happen every day?" He asked.

"Does what happen every day?"

"The creepy spirit dude," He replied, "Are there attacks every day?"

Danny paused. "Yeah, there is."

"I'm sorry," Aang popped in.

"It's normal." The halfa replied honestly.

No one else spoke after that and they all fell into a deep slumber.

…

The next day, Danny planned on getting his friends back home. He had an idea of where he could get help.

They distracted his parents and headed downstairs to quickly borrow the Specter Speeder. Danny took the wheel and everyone hopped into the vehicle; Sam and Tucker had showed up in the morning, around ten o'clock. The portal opened and Danny stepped on the gas, the vehicle went through the portal.

The whole time, everyone, besides, Danny, Sam, Tucker (and Toph), was looking out in the Ghost Zone. They all asked many questions as Danny drove the Specter Speeder towards the place where he wanted to go.

"It's amazing," Aang said in awe.

It was about a half an hour by the time they landed in a snowy area that was floating in the Ghost Zone. Danny turned to his ghost half and told everyone to put on coats; Sam handed out coats to everyone.

Danny knew that they had many problems in the past and decided to be prepared so halfa decided to keep some spares in the vehicle, just in case it was for an emergency.

"Wow, reminds me of home," Sokka said.

"You have a sucky home," Toph grumbled. "I can't see anything."

Toph couldn't walk in the snow without falling every time. So Sokka offered to carry her on his back; she knew she couldn't argue at the moment, so she took the offer.

They parked the SS somewhere near the town of yetis; Danny decided that he wouldn't bring the vehicle near the village. No one really complained much through the walk to the town. Katara and Sokka seemed to be in the front for most of the time, they claimed that they had to do this all the time when they were younger.

It wasn't long before Danny spotted some yetis in the distance, he could tell they could see them too. The yetis studied them from a distance before getting into a defensive stance. When Danny and his friends drew closers, the yetis relaxed, knowing who it was.

"It is an honor to see the Great One again," One yeti said, giving Danny a small bow.

"Last time I remembered, you guys didn't seem so thrilled," Danny joked.

The yeti blushed. "Uh, heh, funny story…"

"Great One?" Sokka asked.

"It's a long story," Sam whispered.

Danny glanced towards his friends, then back at the yetis. "Is Frostbite here? We need to speak with him, it's urgent."

"Of course, Great One," The other yeti replied, "We'll take you to him. Follow us."

The whole group complied, following the yetis through the small town. Everyone seemed too busy to notice them. Finally both yetis came to a stop and turned to face the group of teens. "Frostbite is just down there," One yeti pointed down the street, "He's probably helping someone. He won't be too hard to find."

"Thank you," Danny said politely.

"Anything for the Great One," He smiled and they both headed back to wherever they were doing in the first place.

"This is taking forever," Toph complained.

"Hey, you're not the one walking!" Sokka resorted.

"Then walk faster, Meat-Head." The blind girl said.

"How about you walk then?"

"I can't, remember?"

Sokka mumbled something to himself, soft enough for no one to be able to hear.

The group finally found Frostbite a little down by a building, helping someone with a building.

"So, who is this Frostbite person?" Katara asked.

"He'll help you guys get home," Danny replied.

Frostbite looked over at the halfa's direction and grinned. "Oh Great One! What brings you here?" He asked happily.

"Hey Frostbite," Danny smiled. "We kinda need your help."

"Anything," He said, "What is it?"

The teen jerked a thumb behind him. "They need help getting home… in another… world… It's complicated."

"Am guessing you need the Infi-map?" Frostbite asked, growing a little concern.

"We just need to get them home." He said. "Please?"

"Alright, come with me."

Once again, they followed the yeti. As they were walking, Katara was looking around, fascinated that mostly things were made out of ice and snow. Just like home. Sokka enjoyed looking around too, feeling the same way as Katara.

They came to a large cave and Frostbite led them down the tunnel. The tunnel was dim, but not dark, they could see things, but it was hard to make them out. Once, Sokka freaked out because some of the ice seemed to form like an animal.

"Big baby," Toph muttered.

They came to a stop at the end of the tunnel.

"What now?" Sokka asked.

Fostbite opened the chest in the middle of the small icy room and pulled out the Infi-map. "This," He held up, "Should get you home."

"A scroll?" Sokka asked in disbelief.

"It's a map," Frostbite explained, "The Infi-map; it can take you anywhere you wish."

"Even another world?" Aang asked curiously.

"Anywhere, different world, different time period, anything," He said, "We're a little… cautious because of what happened last time with the Infi-map." He glanced at Danny, who smiled sheepishly.

"I want to thank you for helping us," Aang said, bowing.

"I'd do anything to help the Great Ones' friends." He smiled.

"Why do you call Danny the Great one?" Sokka asked again.

Sam sighed in annoyance. "It's a long story, Sokka. Didn't you get my message before?"

"I'm just curious."

Eventually, they explained to them about the history back then. How Danny defeated the ghost king and saved everyone, including the Ghost Zone.

"Wow, reminds me of how Aang saved the world." Toph finally said after they finished.

"Whoa," The halfa said sounding impressed.

"Anyways," Frostbite interrupted. "Danny will take you home, and then he must return back here before the portal closes." He looked at Danny. "This time, right?"

"Of course," The teen promised.

Katara looked excited, Aang did too. "What do we do?" Katara asked, looking at the scroll in the yeti's hand.

"You hold onto Danny or the map," He said, "Have one person holding on to Danny and the rest holding the map."

They complied, Sokka agreed to be the one holding onto the Halfa. Danny took the map and opened it, Aang, Katara, and Toph got a hold of the map and waited. "Now what?" Katara asked.

"Just tell it to take you home," Frostbite said.

"You say it Aang," Danny said.

"Alright," He said. "Um… take us home…?"

Without a warning the teens zoomed out of the cave in incredible speed, everyone screamed as they zoomed across the ghost zone.

"I think I'm gonna throw up!" Sokka yelled as they continue to fly across the zone.

"Well don't throw up on me!" Danny shouted back, sounding a bit disgusted.

Finally a green swirly portal came into view and they all went through it. They ended up by Iroh's tea shop, hearing music and people chattering. Some people looked alarmed and fled the scene when they came out of the portal.

"Finally!" Toph cried happily. "I can see!"

"Thanks for helping us, Danny," Aang said as he let go of the map.

"Figured I'd return the favor." He grinned.

They all waved good bye and watched Danny say "take me back to Frostbite" and he was gone the next second. The portal closed up shortly after that.

"You think we'll see him again?" Katara asked.

"In a way," Aang said, turning to face the tea shop, "yes."

…

Danny appeared in the cave once again, once he gained his balance, he rolled the map up and handed it back to the yeti. "Thanks Frostbite," he said.

"You're welcome." Frostbite said, bowing.

…

The trio walked back to the SS shortly after that. "Wow, I'm exhausted." Danny yawned loudly.

"What?" Tucker exclaimed. "You can't be tired yet!"

"Why not? I've been doing a lot today." He stretched as he made his way to the Specter Speeder, then he opened the door. Everyone got in, Danny took the wheel and levitated in the air till he wall all set.

Then they took off.

Sam turned towards Tucker. "What time is it?"

"What time do you think it is?" He grinned, pulling out his PDA. "It's time to go trick-or-treating."

…

**A rushed, but long chapter… Haha, I'm excited to write the next chapter, that's when the action really starts! :D**

**ParisPhantom: **Thanks! :D

**A: **Because that's the way I roll. xD Lol. Thanks!

**ChopSuzi:** I guess I made it a little too simple… But I wanted to get that part out of the way. xD

**Pandy0615:** Lol, yes, yes it was! *claps*

**Sda209:** Lol, I feel like they do a lot more than me. xD lol. And thanks! :D

**Shugokage:** thank you!

**Man of cartoons:** Thanks! :D

**Victiniphantom:** thanks! Sorry for the delay…

**VideoGamingFreak1213:** Haha, I like your little role play. :D

**InvaderL:** Thanks! :D

**Jeanette9a:** Lol, why do I get the feeling that was sarcasm as well? XD

**Malica15:** Teehee, this chapter was longer! :D Lol adrenaline-y! :D

**Melody Phantom:** I hope it stays that way! :D

**Princessbinas:** Yup, I know that! :D thanks! I just didn't want to use it twice. xD

**Atlis:** Uh… sorry… ^^; teehee… sorry that was rushed, I still have a hard time with Dan… And a random stray bunny to the rescue! :D

**Readoholic:** Lol, do you have a timer with you when you read? XD

**Phantom Rose-3399:** LOL! That's funny! XD Thanks!

**Moongothcat:** Lol, sorry, here ya go! :D

**XphiaDP:** Thanks! :D

**Rana2001:** Yikes… o_o… lol thanks! :D

**Midnight: **I love torturing him… xD

**Thanks all! :D**

**Also, I was wondering if anyone would be willing to draw a cover for **_**Spirit In Need? **_**If you do, I would appreciate it and use the art for the cover of the story on FF. :D (of course you'll get credit for it! :D)**

**That's up to you guys! :D**

**Thanks guys! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

_****_**Hey, guys! School... that's my excuse...**

**ENJOY!**

****_Chapter Six_

_..._

_**One month later...**_

"Hah! Tucker you owe me ten bucks." Sam smirked.

"Totally unfair!" Tucker whinnied.

The trio was down stairs in Sam's house, playing a video game. Sam and Tucker place a bet to see who would win. Since Sam was a 'girl' Tucker though he could beat her easily, but had been proven wrong.

Danny chuckled. "Dude, you lost by a _girl_!"

Tucker pointed the remote controller towards the halfa. "You play against her and we'll see who'd be laughing afterwards."

For a second Danny hesitate but grabbed the controller. "You got it." He moved to a more comfortable place on the couch and glanced towards Sam. "You ready?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were." Sam said, grinning mischievously.

"Oh, it's on."

Sam was about to press start when she said, "You know I could kick your butt on a video game. Remember Doomed?"

Danny groaned. "Don't remind me. I stopped playing ever since Technus got in the game." He shot a curious look towards Sam. "Why did you bring that up?"

"I dunno, just came up, I guess." Sam replied honestly. "Now, are you ready to be defeated?"

"Actually, you're going down." The ghost hybrid corrected with a grin.

"Hah! We'll see about that."

...

After about five minutes of shouting out random noises as the game went on, Sam eventually won the game.

"Totally unfair." Danny whinnied like a five-year-old.

"Me and you both," Tucker said. "Oh, we're forgetting something. I'm supposed to laugh at you now."

After he said that, Tucker let out a loud, fake laugh, but it sounded more of a pig squeal.

Sam flinched. "Tucker! Stop! What was that?"

"That was my fake laugh," He replied, "I was supposed to laugh at Danny." He jerked a thumb towards the halfa who was rubbing his ears.

"Man that actually hurt." Danny complained. "It doesn't help when you have sensitive hearing."

Tucker shrugged. "You asked for it."

"I bet Danielle could kick your butt on this game too." Sam said, changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Dude, she's probably right. I mean that girl can kick serious butt." Tucker said.

"Sure, during ghost fights. But how do you know about video games?"

"I can just tell I guess."

"Kay, both of you owe me ten dollars." Sam put her hand out, gesturing for money. "Now."

Both boys did what they were told and flopped back against the couch.

"So what now?" Tucker asked.

"Another game?" Sam suggested.

"No thanks, we learned that the hard way when it comes to you and video games." The techno-geek said.

"Well what do you want to do, smart guy?"

"I dunno, that's why I asked in the first place." Tucker said, then looked at his watch. "It's only eleven, maybe a movie?"

Sam and Danny exchanged looks before coming to an agreement.

"Sure," Danny said, "it's Thanksgiving break, it's not like we have school tomorrow."

Sam grabbed the remote control. "So what movie are we watching?" She clicked on a button to switch the video game to the movie screen.

"Oh, how 'bout the Avengers?" Tucker asked excitedly, "I love that movie."

Sam looked at Danny to see if he approved of this. "Sure, it a cool show." He agreed.

"Alright, Avengers it is." She found the disk and put it in, seconds later it started playing.

Sam skipped the previews and clicked play when it came to the home screen.

...

No one made it through the movie; Danny was the first to fall asleep. Tucker followed shortly after that. Sam continued to watch, till her eye lids gave up and closed.

When nine o'clock in the morning came, Sam was the first to wake. She found that she was alone on the couch and found Danny and Tucker asleep on the floor.

The halfa was sprawled on the floor with one hand on his chest and the other arm across his forehead. Tucker was cuddled up in a ball with his PDA in his arms, snoring away.

Sam shook her head. "Boys." She muttered. She took the time to stretch and quietly got off the couch and slowly made her way towards the stairs.

She got around Tucker just fine, but she didn't stand a chance with Danny. He literally jumped in the air and got into a fighting stance. Sam let out a small yelp.

"Sam?" The halfa asked groggily. "Er... Sorry about that. Force of  
habit I guess."

Sam had her mouth covered, to prevent a scream that almost came out. When she finally calmed down, she said, "You gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry," Danny said again, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's okay," She said, "I was trying not to wake you up..."

"It's fine." The ghost hybrid said, glancing at the clock on the wall. "I should head home. I forgot to tell my parents where I was."

"Alright, see ya, Danny." Sam said as she watched her friend go ghost and flew through the ceiling.

...

Danny sped through the town; people were waking up at this time. The air was chilly, but it didn't bother the halfa much, since he had an ice core.

The halfa phased through the wall of his house and ended up in his room. He decided that it would be best to exit out of his room, making it look like he was there the whole night.

Danny switched back to his human side and left his room. He made his way down stairs and saw his sister on the couch reading. Not that it was new or anything.

"Where were you?" Jazz asked without taking her eyes off of the book.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, trying to sound as innocent as he could. "I was in my room."

"Don't play that with me," Jazz scolded, "I know you were gone the whole entire night. So I'm gonna ask again, where were you?"

The teen let out a defeated sigh. "Fine. I was at Sam's house, Tucker was there. We watched a movie. I just forgot to tell mom and dad. You happy?"

"Mm-hmm."

Danny rolled his eyes and made his way towards the kitchen. As usual, he grabbed a box of cereal and the milk.

After a few minutes of eating in silence, he put his dish in the sink and took a quick peek down the lab, but didn't hear anything.

"Uh, Jazz?" Danny called out. "Where are mom and dad?"

"Huh?" She looked around, startled, then relaxed. "Oh, they went to get food for Thanksgiving."

The ghost hybrid mentally face-palmed. "Ugh. Hopefully I'll be kidnapped that day." He muttered.

Jazz heard him and chuckled. "I can kidnap you and tie you to the chair so you can join us that day." She teased.

"Oh, yeah?" Danny asked. "What kind of rope are you going to use?"

"What do you think little brother?"

"Funny, Jazz." The teen replied dryly.

Danny ended the conversation like that and headed down to the lab.

"Best to patrol the town this morning." He mumbled to himself. He made his way to the table nearby the portal. Danny grabbed the thermos, that was sitting there and the watch.

The halfa had created a watch that would create a portal to the ghost zone whenever he desired. It was very similar to the device Johnny 13 had when Kitty overshadowed Paulina.

He groaned at the thought of that.

Danny put the watch on and switched to his ghost side. The watch would go through both transformations.

"Alrighty," He muttered, "let's go."

He phased through the ceiling and found his way to the outside world. Danny first hit the sky and decided to relax for a minute before going on to patrol.

The sun was really warm through the coldness in the air. The sky was clear, not a cloud to be spotted. Danny's favorite part was where the air hit against his face.

Then his ghost sense went off.

Danny groaned. "I was hoping it would be a free day."

He zoomed back down and searched for the ghost. It wasn't long before he came upon the Box Ghost nearby a pile of boxes in an alley.

"Seriously?" The teen said. "I have to get you again?"

"BEWARE!" The Box Ghost cried out. "For I am the-"

"Yeah I get it already!" Danny said in annoyance. He pulled out his thermos and pointed it at the ghost.

The Box Ghost fled the scene.

"Oh, you're not getting away this time, Boxy."

Danny went after him; the Box Ghost was harder to catch, since he kept going through building to building, checking out a box, and then fled once again.

The halfa would always be so close to getting him, but he left quickly after that.

"Okay, enough tag." Danny muttered. He flew through another building and saw the Box Ghost again; instead of appearing in front of him, he went behind.

"Boo."

The ghost spun around and before he could shout "beware", he was sucked into the thermos.

"'Bout time." The halfa mumbled.

Danny guessed that it was probably around ten o'clock about now. He flew back outside and looked around for anything else. Then to make sure, he flew around town to see if everything was fine. There weren't any ghosts out at the moment.

The teen started flying back home. He sped through the streets, enjoying the wind on his face. Danny turned a corner and a green swirly portal met his eyes.

The halfa tried to stop, but since the portal was so sudden, he couldn't and went right through it.

He expected to end back in the Ghost Zone, but instead, he landed on a pile of meat on a stand, breaking everything that he landed on. He hit his head against something, it wasn't enough to knock him out, but it hurt.

Danny realized that he must've gone human again when he crashed. He looked around to see if anyone saw the change, but no one seemed near enough to notice.

The halfa heard a voice behind him. "What did you do?" The voice shouted. "You'll pay for that!"

Danny got to his feet, facing an old, angry man. "The meat was clean and fresh! Why did you go ahead and wreck it! Huh?"

"It was an accident!" Danny defended.

"Excuses, excuses." The man replied in annoyance. "You think I'm stupid enough to fall for that?"

"No, no-"

"But you were thinking it!" The old man pointed a shaky finger towards Danny's chest. "Now get out! Out!"

"I'm sorr-"

"Out!" He shouted in fury. "Now!"

Danny left quickly after that, while he made his way out, something kept bugging his wrist. Growling in irritation, he looked down to see what it was. His portal watch was smashed, small sparks flickered, pieces were missing, and things were out of place. It was broken.

"Great, I'll have to find another way home." He muttered angry at the watch.

The teen decided to see where he was, so he scanned the area. There were buildings, kind of high. Most stores had a big opening in the front, no doors. There were cars on the streets, but they were different. They looked a bit old fashion; from back then.

"Defiantly the _long_way home."

Ahead of him, he saw large body of water with an island in the middle. As he continued to look ahead, he came across a statue. A big statue.

Danny studied it, then his eyes widened. "No way..." He murmured softly, "Is that... _Aang_?"

…

**YAY! WHO'S EXCITED?! *crickets chirping* Hmph…. Fine, be that way! (Bet you all know where he's at now! :D)**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**ParisPhantom: **Yes, there is more to the story, the battle with Dan ended. :) Sorry for the delay.

**Princessbinas:** That'd be funny, but it doesn't seem to go… as well with the story. But great idea! :D

**VideoGamingFreak1213:** Haha, well, I defiantly enjoy them! :D Haha, thanks for making me laugh! :D

**ChristinCC:** Sorry for the rush last chapter; I am planning on slowing down from now on. :) Thank you! :D

**InvaderL:** Cuz, I have plans… xD

**Shugokage:** Thank you! :D Surprise? xD

**Jeanette9a: **Haha, I see now. xD I better use sarcasm when I go there someday. xD

**Dxphantom:** Thanks! :D

**Sda209:** Well… the author notes take up too… The story isn't over yet! :D

**Man of cartoons:** Thanks. And yes, "in a way" they'll meet again. :P

**Midnight: **I guess you could have it that way. :)

**LandofMidnightRain:** Ohhh! I'm plenty fun! xD lol. Ugh… yeah, me too, school, school, school. Meh… That's why I haven't been able to update lately… Hope you make your way through that mile of schoolwork!

**Akela Victoire:** Yup, that's right! :D

**Melody Phantom:** Lol, yes, no cliff hanger that time! What a surprise! XD Haha, my pleasure, he'd been annoying me too. xD STILL dunno why I brought him in the story… :/ Haha that would be funny… xD

**ChopSuzi:** Yup! More to come! :D

**Rana2001:** Was it from Hurricane Sandy? But hurray for internet! :D

**Fanficfantasies:** Teehee. Thanks! :D I'm writing! I'm writing! Actually, I'm taking a break now. xD

**Thanks guys! :D Also, since Thanksgiving break is arriving, hopefully I'll be able to update then. My family and I are going on a lil trip and I'll try to bring the laptop. :) Sorry for the late chapters, I've been swamped in schoolwork, it's no fun. :( **

**Thanks once again! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanksgiving break is finally here! :D I'm so thrilled! :D Anyways, enjoy!**

_Chapter Seven _

Danny wasn't sure if he wanted to be thrilled or nervous. He was happy that Aang was here—possibly—but he was also nervous about his surrounding and the idea that he might be stuck here for a while. The teen took a step back and looked at the left; there were people walking, shops were open, cars… _Cars_. There were _cars_ here. Danny didn't remember seeing any cars when he was stuck in Aang's world.

That's what made him nervous. Something was off.

He started to walk down on the side of the road, passing by people who gave the teen curious glances, but went back to their business. The halfa found himself looking at the island in the middle of the lake—ocean?—it kept bugging him and he didn't know why. Danny had the urge to go and check it out; nothing would go wrong, right? He was almost tempted to go and find out, but finally convinced himself that it was probably nothing and that he should try to get back home.

Danny continued to walk deeper in the city (soon found out that it was called Republic City), hoping that he would, somehow, find Aang, but had a feeling that he wasn't going to. He was lost in his thoughts and accidently bumped into someone.

"Watch it!" The person cried out, irritated. "Can't you watch where you're going?"

Danny spun around to see a young man, possibly in his early twenties. "Uh, sorry 'bout that." He apologized.

"Yeah, whatever." The man dismissed with a wave and went back to his shop.

The teen continued to walk around, asking for directions, but most of them were no help and the rest were just annoyed by him. So, he finally gave up and decided to see if he could find out for himself.

He came to a corner, but found out shortly that it was a small alley at the end of the road. Danny was about to turn back around when he saw two guys in the dim alley, talking. The halfa could hear them, but he couldn't make out the words. A bad feel washed over Danny and he decided to stay there to see what would happen.

Then suddenly, a guy threw a punch, hitting the other guy square on the face. The guy stumbled back, gaining his balance and threw a punch of his own to the other guy. The raven-haired teen almost ran in there to stop the fight, but he needed to wait a little bit longer to see if anything would change between the two.

"We had a deal!" One guy roared. His hands lit up into flames and shot them towards the guy in front of him.

Danny's eyes widened at the sight of the flames.

The other guy acted quickly by jumping out of the way and landed on his hands and knees. The firebender grabbed the collar of the guy's shirt and lifted him up to his feet. The guy let out a small whimper.

The firebender lifted his fist in the air, ready to strike. "Now, you're going to pay."

"Wait!" Danny shouted, standing at the end of the alley.

Both of them looked to see who the speaker was. The firebender dropped the guy and made his way towards the teen. "What are you doing here, kid?" He snarled.

"To stop an idiot like you." Danny shot back.

"Oh really?" The firebender sneered. "With what?"

The halfa stood there, running through his brain for a weapon he could use, but nothing seemed to come to mind. His mind screamed to him to use his ghost powers and Danny was very close to using them.

The firebender seemed to notice the pause. "You can't bend, huh?" He pointed out, almost in a mocking tone. "Well, this just got easier." The man shot a blast of fire towards the teen, but Danny dodged it and sent a punch towards the guy.

The man stumbled back, caught off guard. He shook his head and growled, sending another blast towards the halfa. Again, Danny dodged the incoming fire ball and sent a kick at the firebender. The man flew back, landing in the streets. Some people glanced towards his direction, suddenly aware about the fight.

"You know some fighting skills," He pointed out again, growling softly. He got back up and was about to attack again, but a thick string of metal grabbed his wrist, yanking him back.

Danny stepped back; aware that someone was here to stop the firebender. The teen turned around and ran to the injured man on the ground. The guy was slowly getting up to his feet; Danny helped him up once he got there.

"Are you okay?" The halfa asked.

"Yeah, I'll manage," The man smiled, then groaned softly. "Thanks to you."

"What was going on between you two?" The teen asked again.

"Nothing, I just trusted the wrong guy." The man replied. "I was a fool."

Danny heard a tapping sound at the end of the tunnel. He turned to see what it was and saw a few people, all dressed in similar uniforms and they were made out of… _metal_? The teen did a double take, and came to a conclusion that they _were_ dressed in metal.

"Don't do any funny business." One guy ordered.

The guy beside Danny seemed to relax a little and put his hands in the air. The teen followed his suit and waited for anything dangerous to come.

"Step out of the alley." The guy in the metal suit demanded in a strict tone.

Both did what they were told.

"What are they doing?" Danny couldn't help but to ask the guy by him.

"They're metal benders," The man replied, "With the right information; they won't do anything to you. That's why we should approach slowly and calmly."

"Enough talking."

They both were now just a few yards away from the metal benders, now officially out of the alley.

"You're both under arrest." The metal bender informed, walking towards them.

"What?" Danny asked in shock. "But we didn't do anything wrong!"

The man didn't reply, but approached with cautious now. The teen glowered at the group of metal benders; the man grabbed the teen and when he did, Danny jerked backwards, sending a punch at the bender.

Danny held back a small yelp. The metal hurt. It hurt _badly._ Especially when he was in his human form. The metal benders were now in action, sending wires of metal at the teen, but Danny acted quickly and dodged them all. Then he took off running down the streets.

"Man, I feel like I'm running away from Spider-Man." Danny mumbled. He turned a corner and continued to run, dodging people and cars.

The metal benders were right behind him, some above him in a ship—blimp?—of some sort. All of them kept missing Danny with the wires of theirs. He crossed a bridge and entered a park, with people talking while they sat on benches, others walking around. Most were startled by the loud commotion from the metal benders and yelps from the halfa.

The raven-haired teen found himself in the city again; he turned back to see how far they were and to his disappointment, they were right on his tail. Danny looked forward and his eyes widened at the sight of a crate of cabbages right in front of him.

Without a warning, the teen crashed into the cabbages.

"No! Not my cabbages!" A guy cried out in horror.

The metal benders from above grabbed Danny on the wrist, ankles, and around his body, with their wires, lifting him up in the air. The halfa struggled to break free, but it was pointless. He was now too high in the air to go intangible and survive a drop like that in front of public.

He would get out later.

…

Danny was literally dragged into a metal box, with a desk and hand cuffs on the table. They put him on a chair and put his wrist in the slots of the handcuffs. One guy by him closed the handcuffs with the wave of his wrist. The ghost hybrid jerked on it, but could barely move his wrists.

"Wait," Danny said, "You're just going to leave me here?"

They all left the room, without answering Danny, and bend the wall, so that it closed up, leaving the halfa alone.

"Great," The teen muttered in annoyance. "Annoying police officers."

About ten minutes went by, but it seemed like hours to Danny, the wall opened and older lady walked in. The wall closed up behind her. She seemed to be in her late forties and by the look of it; Danny could tell she was a leader of something.

"Couldn't leave me in here any longer?" The teen joked.

The lady took a seat in front of him. "This is no joking matter." She replied firmly.

"Oh, I see," Danny said slowly, "You take everything serious."

Ignoring the teen's comment, she continued. "We just settled down from a battle, we don't need you and other people going out and stirring up the place again."

"Oh, you settled down from some sort of… _battle_, right?" Danny said.

"That's right," The women replied, still in her strict, firm voice. "I assume you weren't around during the battle. You're not from around here, are you?"

"How did you know?

"Your clothing is _different_." She said without a hesitation.

"You were going to say weird, weren't you?" He asked, smirking a bit, "I was going to say the same with you."

She sighed tiredly, as if she went through the same conversation a hundred times. "You will be held for a month."

"A _month?_" Danny cried out. "You can't do this. I want to talk to whoever is in charge here!"

"You're speaking to her." She said. "I'm Chief Beifong."

A feeling came across Danny, telling him that he should know this person. "Do I know you?" He asked curiously.

"I don't think so. Now," She said, changing the subject, "We're going to—"

"No wait!" He said loudly, "You don't understand, there were two guys. They were fighting and I—"

"Yes, I know, I heard the story from the other guy." She interrupted.

"But I'm still going to be held for a _month?_"

"Yes, you were still part of it." The Chief replied.

"I was trying to help!"

"I know, that's why it's going to be a month instead a few months."

"Why a month, huh?" Danny asked, now irritated. "Why can't it be a "thank you"?"

"I already told you," She said, "Do I need someone else to tell you the same story?" She took a quick look at the teen. "But I could see if someone knows you and will be held responsible for you."

"What makes you say that?"

She stood up and opened the wall with a wave of her hand, walked out of the metal box and closed it.

"Why isn't there any luck on my side?" Danny whined softly.

…

The halfa nearly fell asleep while he was waiting for someone to return. He could've escaped when he had the chance, but he was worried if they would have someone watching him somehow. So he stayed put.

The Chief returned and had a baled guy following after her. His first though was "it's Aang!" but he knew that it really wasn't him. It looked like Aang, but_ older_. Maybe it _was_ Aang, but he was just older. Maybe he'll recognize him and bust him out of here. At the same time, he wished that was true, because he knew that—that guy was _not_ Aang.

The Chief pointed towards the guy by him. "This is Tenzin; he lives at the Air Temple Island."

"You mean the island in the middle of the ocean?" Danny asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, so how will his help me?" He asked. "I don't know him."

Chief Beifong glanced at Tenzin. "Do you recognize him?"

The man studied him, but shook his head. "No."

"Do you think that Korra will know him?"

"What makes you think that Korra will know him?" The man asked.

The Chief gestured towards Danny's pants. "I just was wondering."

Seeing where this was going, he nodded. "I see. I'll grab Korra." He left the room shortly after this.

"Don't you think it would be a lot nicer if you just took me to whoever Korra is?" The ghost hybrid asked.

Chief Beifong glanced at Danny. "Hmph, nice try."

"Wha-? No! It's not like that! I was just saying…"

"I'm going to be staying in here with you until Tenzin comes back with Korra." The Chief said.

"We going to play game while we wait?" He joked.

Instead of answering his question, she asked, "Where are you from?"

"Uh, I'm from a town." The halfa replied.

"Oh, you're not going to specific aren't you?" She asked. "That's fine. You can ask me questions if you like."

"Why do you want to talk to me if you don't like me?" He questioned.

Chief Beifong folded her arms. "When did I say that I didn't like you?"

"I can just tell." He smirked. "But I'll go on anyways." He thought for a second, now noticing that she can bend metal. He remembered when he was in a cell with Aang and his friends, when they broke out, Toph helped attacked by bending some metal. "Do you… know Toph?"

Startled for a second, hesitating, the Chief nodded. "Yes, she was my mother."

Danny blinked. "Wait, what?"

"She was my mother." She repeated, but more slowly this time. "Why do you ask?"

Danny paused and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Well, it's just that… I knew her…"

….

**Gah, finally got this done. xD I didn't know where to end it. xD lol**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Shaded Truths: **YUP! :D Yes! :)

**Yuki100o: **:D Yes he is! :D

**ThePurpleSuperCow: **haha, yes! I am going to let that happen sometime in this story! :D

**Rana2001:** Alrighty! :D Here they come! :D

**Ichigo-lover-1412:** Yessir. :)

**Pandy0615:** YES! :D

**Princessbinas: **Yes, we'll do that! :)

**Man of cartoons:** I'm glad you're happy about this! :D Here ya go! :)

**Akela Victorie: **Squee! :D

**Shugokage: **I'm glad you did! Thanks! :D

**Sda209: **You're still on to the words on the chapters aren't you? xD lol. Yes, curse school work. -_- Don't worry… I've been… lazy… xD Yes, the 'working on one story strategy', don't worry, I always make an outline of the story. :) But thanks for the suggestion! :)

**Splashfire: ** Haha! Glad for you to join the party! xD :D

**Melody Phantom: **Yes, yes I did…

**Dxphantom: **Well, portals can travel to a different time periods and different places. But you kinda get the right idea.

**Fanficfantasies: **how about both? :P

**Nickorin Fusionspark: **:]

**ChopSuzi: **I got a hug! :D

**Malica15:** Yay! :D I'm glad! :D

**DB-KT: **Lol, I did say 'surprise' didn't I? xD

**InvaderL:** lol. Nerd rage? xD lol!

**Jeanette9a: ** Yes, yes he does. xD

**Thanks guys! And maybe I can try and have the next chapter up by Saturday, how's that? :D Also, I like hearing people's opinions, so I'd appreciate that too! :D **

**Happy Thanksgiving! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm alive!**

…

_Chapter Eight_

Chief Beifong's expression was hard to read. Danny couldn't tell if it was confusion, shock, angry, possibly all of them. She continued to look at the teen while trying to form words. Eventually, she gave up.

The Chief put her hands on the table and got up. "I'll be right back; I have to give some orders." She turned to leave the room.

"Wait, that's it?" Danny asked in utter disbelief. "You don't believe me? And what happened to the part where you were supposed to stay with me until the bald dude returned?"

"His name is Tenzin," She corrected automatically. "I'll be back. I just need to give out some orders. Don't move till I return."

Danny moved his hands to show that it was nearly impossible to break out of the cuffs on the table. "I'm not going anywhere." He replied.

"We'll talk about this when I return." She scowled at him then left shortly after that.

The halfa let out a deep sigh; he was tired of all of this. Yet, he was thrown into more chaos with these bending people. Not that he was complaining or anything, he truly missed his friends.

He was determined to find them. They had to be alive, right? Danny was sure that the Chief would know where they were, but she refused to tell him.

What was the point in waiting now? By the time she returned, she'd probably continue to stall him.

Danny couldn't take this little room anymore, so he simply let intangibility wash over his arms, letting them easily slip out of the cuffs.

The halfa didn't care if someone was watching now and he was sure no one really was. He could tell it would be a boring job. Danny let the rings wash over him and he flew through the ceiling.

He found the sky and the sun blinded him for a quick second, but his sight returned back to normal. The City was amazing at this view.

The halfa frowned, something felt off. Danny glanced down at the broken watch on his wrist. The watch was completely out of power, it was dead. So it didn't bother him as much.

He took it off and did a full scan on it, to see what he could do to fix it. He let out a soft groan as he continued to look it over. It could be fixed, but with the right tools.

Danny hoped he could fix the watch enough so it could at least bring up a portal for a few seconds.

He put the watch in his pocket; it would take time, but he could do it. He just needed some tools now.

...

Danny flew around the city, some people seemed to glance up in the sky and see the halfa flying. Those who did mostly did a double take, but Danny was gone the second time.

The ghost hybrid realized that people did notice him, so he decided to travel with invisibility. Danny found a large shop at last; he went through the building and scanned the area. If the building is big, it must have a lot of supplies in it.

It seemed to be more of a car shop. Some were done and others were being worked on. There were people walking around, building the cars, some getting tools-_tools!_

Danny lowered himself on the ground and found a long counter on the side of a wall. Curious, he walked over to take a look at what was on the table.

There were scraps and some... Odd looking tools, but some looked similar to what he had back at home.

Danny had become familiar with tools and inventing small items throughout the years. His father thought it would be "good for his future" he put it. The halfa had to admit, he was grateful that his father did show him some things.

The ghost hybrid grabbed the nearest tool by him. He took a quick look at it. The tool looked very similar to a screwdriver.

"This could be useful," Danny mumbled. He slipped the tool in his pocket.

Before he could take another step, there was a shout from behind him. The halfa spun around to see who it was.

"Hey!" A guy called out. "You're not supposed to be here!"

"Uh, I got lost and I..." He went through his mind for an excuse, "I was looking for someone..."

The man didn't seem too convinced about the teen's cover up story. "Right, who are you looking for?"

"Uh, someone, I guess."

"Well, I assure you the person you're looking for won't be here," The guy replied with a tad of annoyance in his tone, "So I suggest you get out now."

"Wait! I-"

"I don't have time to listen to your excuses." The man said coldly, cutting Danny off. "Get out." He pointed to the nearest entry, "now!"

Danny put his hands up in surrender. "Fine, you aren't much help anyways." He said and with that, he turned invisible and left the building.

Danny didn't bother to look at the pure shock on the guy's face.

...

The halfa traveled some more in city, at some point he was hungry and took some food. He felt guilty about it, but he didn't have the money they had. He did have some of his money in his pocket, but it wasn't going to be accepted here.

This time, he decided to walk around the city and found the park again. The sun was close to setting, Danny decided to finish his food then take the sky again to watch the sunset.

The halfa found a nice place under a tree and sat down on the ground, leaning against the trunk. He ate in silence, enjoying the peace that seemed so rare for him lately.

He liked not able to go off and fight all the time. It was nice to sit around and notice what was around you that you wouldn't realize if you were constantly busy.

He took a bite out of his food, glancing over to his right. There was a guy and a girl sitting together, talking. It was in the distance, so he couldn't tell what they looked like.

The halfa tried to shake it off. What was so important between those two couples anyways? No matter how hard he tried, it kept bugging him.

Eventually, the girl got up and left. Shortly after that, another figure popped out nowhere and walked away with the guy that the girl was with earlier.

Once they were out of sight, Danny continued to eat.

...

After he finished his little snack, he looked up and searched for a sturdy branch that he could possibly sleep on if he didn't find anything else to sleep on for this night.

After looking for some time, he finally found a nice branch. Satisfied, he went ghost after he made sure no one was around him. The halfa flew back up in the sky; the sun was now setting.

Danny hovered in mid-air, enjoying the sunset.

It looked like it was cut in half, as if it was closing. _Closing_... Like the portal...

"Stop it," He chided, "You'll get home. Pull it together Fenton."

What if there was a ghost attack right now? What if people needed him? What if his friends were in danger? What if his family was?

"Seriously, stop it," He scolded to himself, "Everything can't happen in a day like that."

Well, nothing was impossible...

Danny was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't seem to notice that the sun was now down. It was dim, and stars were slowly appearing in the sky.

A cool breeze whipped past him. It would give the chills to people, but because of his ice core, it didn't bother him.

"What if I can't fix the watch?" Danny whispered.

His hand slipped in his pocket and pulled out the watch again, and then he pulled out the tool. The teen stared at the tool and the watch. Maybe he could fix it. It would defiantly take time though...

He sighed then a yawn escaped from his mouth. "I'll try working on it tomorrow."

He put the items back in his pocket. The halfa continued to hover up in the air, hundreds of feet above the ground. He stared in front of him at the place where the sun was just a few minutes ago.

He glanced up in the sky; stars were slowly becoming more visible. It was perfect for stargazing tonight; he could possibly watch the stars while he fell asleep.

Danny felt something on his side. Curious, he looked down to see what it was. Surprised, he found out that it was the Fenton Thermos.

"Forgot that was there..." He mumbled, pulling in front of him. "I guess I could use some parts of this to fix the watch." Completely forgetting that the Box Ghost was in the container.

He put the thermos back on his belt again, deciding he should get some rest now.

The ghost hybrid sensitive hearing picked up something. Danny spun around to see what the source was, but something smacked right on his head.

He groaned loudly as the pain flared through his skull. The halfa gripped his head, hoping it would ease the pain, but it didn't seem to do anything.

Danny hovered for a few seconds in the air before he lost his balance in the sky. The wind whistled loudly as he fell straight to the face of the earth.

A bright light filled his vision for a brief second, but was gone quickly after that. The whistling sound of the air faded as complete darkness engulfed him.

…

**I am so ashamed. First, I took forever to type this up (about a month or so) then second, it's so short. I would've typed more, but then that would've taken a longer time… Third: I feel bad that this was more of a filler chapter… *face-palm* You have every right be angry with me, I should've taken this long. *sigh* Sorry guys… **

**Also, I should let you know that LoK takes place about one month after the first season. **

**Since its winter break, I hope that I'll have the next chapter up soon! **

**REVIEW REPLIES: **

**ThePurpleSuperCow: **Haha, I'm assuming that will come up pretty soon! Not quite yet! :)

**ChopSuzi:** Haha, yes! Like Narnia! :D

**Man of cartoons: **Yup, of course Danny got arrested. xD And yes, this is about a month after the first season. :)

**Moongothcat: **I'm glad you think that it is! :D

**Fantasy-Mania31: ** thank you! Sorry for the _long_ delay. I'm sorry.

**Ichigo-lover-1412: **Thank you! :D

**Princessbinas: **haha, how can I forget? :P

**DB-KT:** Hehe, sorry about that. Also, sorry for the delay.

**Nickorin Fusionspark: **:D Thank you!

**Jeanette9a: **We'll have to find out! Cuz Lin doesn't know Danny's name yet. :3

**VideoGamingFreak1213:** Haha, yup, so many times that he must be on the naughty list. xD Sorry for the delay!

**Pandy0615:** Hehe, well, actually he's about 16 in this story. But still, it's awkward. xD lol!

**Syd004: **I'm pretty sure that's not how the chapter went. Hope you're satisfied.

**ParisPhantom:** thanks!

**Fanficfantasies: ** Haha, he's gonna have to explain soon though! :P Just not yet!

**Mailaine: ** I'm so sorry for the long delay!

**Meoldy Phantom: ***laughs nervously* I didn't exactly accomplish my goal, eh? xD So sorry!

**Shugokage: **thank you, we didn't exactly see the reaction yet, huh? It'll come up sooner or later! :D Thanks again!

**Sada209: **haha, sorry, hope you're still alive. :D

**Malica15: **:D We'll have to see! :D

**Rana2001: **Thank you! :D

**Dxphantom: **I'm glad this is making sense! I updated on Christmas EvE! :D

**Guest: **Thank you about the previous crossover and I know this one probably won't be as good as the last one. The first stories seem like they're better than the sequel.

**Mango Supreme: **Thanks! Sorry for the delay!

**Happyslappy5678: **Did the rest of the story answer your question? :3

**Guest: **Hehe, sorry!

**AndressaM:** I'm glad! Thank you so much! :D

**Living Encyclopedia: **We'll have to wait and see! :D

**Again, I'm so sorry! **

**Merry Christmas guys! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

By the time Danny woke up; he noticed that he wasn't outside anymore. He also realized that there were two figures in the room with him.

Unconsciously, the teen backed away, but ended up against the wall. The halfa did a double take and found out that he was in a fairly large room. Danny noticed that he was sitting on a bed.

The teen pressed against the wall; cautiously watching the two figures in the room with him. They were both sitting on a chair, speaking to each other. By the looks of it, they were completely oblivious that Danny was awake now.

This could be my chance to escape, the teen thought.

Just when the halfa was about to make a silent break for it, one of the figures noticed him and nudged the other person by him.

"He's awake," The figure said. "Let's see if he's okay."

They both got out of their seats and walked towards the teen. Danny tensed; he wasn't sure if these people were safe or not.

Once they got closer, they decided to approach a bit slower, worried they would scare the kid on the bed.

One put their hands up to show that he wasn't armed. "Hey, kid, are you okay?" The figure asked slowly.

Danny relaxed a little and let out a small nod.

"We're sorry to give you quite a scare." He replied.

The teen finally remembered clearly what had happened before he was knocked out of the sky.

"What happened?" Danny asked, wondering what had happened afterwards.

"We were, uh, doing something quite stupid actually..."

"It was a game!" The other figure defended. "You had fun too, I know it!"

The halfa blinked.

The figure let out a low chuckle. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Mako and this is Bolin." He gestured to the guy beside him.

The teen cleared his throat. "Heh, my name is Danny."

Bolin extended his arm towards the teen. "Nice to meet you Danny." He said almost too cheerfully.

"Uh, likewise." He shook his hand.

Mako shook hands with the halfa as well. "Again, sorry about what happened earlier. It was an honest mistake."

"So what exactly happened?" Danny asked again, slowly getting off of the bed.

"You don't remember?"

The ghost hybrid thought for a second, before replying, "No, not really. I remember being knocked out of the-" The teen stopped himself before saying anything else.

"Out of the what?" Bolin asked.

"Uh, it's a blur, I don't exactly remember," He replied slowly.

"Well, I'm here to say that it was our fault." Mako said honestly. "My brother and I were playing a "game" to get rid of our boredom while we were going to... Our friend's house.

"It was dark, so we couldn't see much in the sky. Bolin saw something and decided to see if he could hit whatever was up there-which was you."

"Well, how did he manage to hit me?" Danny questioned.

"I'm an earthbender," Bolin replied, "I guess I threw a large rock at you." He paused. "Which come the question: how did you get up there?"

The halfa mentally cursed. "I, uh..."

"Oh! I bet you were playing with the air bender kids!" The earthbender exclaimed excitedly.

"Right, that's what I was doing." Danny lied.

"That makes a lot more sense." Bolin mused.

Mako studied the teen for a second before saying, "So you know the air benders?"

"Right, yes, I do." Danny said hesitatingly. Well it was part of the truth.

Danny was confused though. Since when was there more than one air bender? Last time he remembered, Aang was the only one in the world. The rest had died.

But for his sake, he decided to play along.

"Well, then we apologize for knocking you out of the sky," Mako said.

"You must've been having fun till I hit you." Bolin said sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." The halfa assured them.

The earthbender gave him a cheeky smile. "Hey! Since we were heading to the Air Temple Island, why don't you come too?" He suggested. "I mean you do know the kids, right?"

Danny almost agreed immediately, but stopped in time to think about what would happen once he got there. He was sure a bunch of questions would be asked and he didn't want to have to go through that.

He was here for one purpose only: to get home.

"Uh... Actually... I can't..." He replied slowly.

"Hmm. Why not?"

"Well, it's getting late, I should probably get home..." Danny said.

Mako studied Danny for a bit before replying, "It's late in the morning. You've been out for the whole night." He pointed out.

"Morning?" The halfa nearly exclaimed. "I've been out for that long?"

"I did say I was sorry!" Bolin defended.

Danny shook his head in disbelief. He was already in trouble. The police-metal benders-were probably already after him. He couldn't risk going to the tower place. What if the kids saw him and claimed that they really had no idea who he was? What would happen then? He couldn't afford to be in more trouble.

He just needed to get home.

The trio slowly made their way down a massive staircase, heading towards the front door.

The halfa came to a stop, as well as Mako and Bolin. "It's alright," Danny said honestly to Bolin, "I-I have to..." He jerked his thumb behind him, "go home, my parents may be worried sick. We don't want that, huh?"

Bolin let out a defeated sigh. "I guess. But we'll see you around some other time, right?"

The teen blinked. "Uh, sure, yeah, defiantly." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and slowly made his way to the front door. "I'll see you guys... Later..."

"See ya!" The earthbender replied with a wave.

Danny opened the door, stepping out, and then closing the door behind him.

...

The teen decided this time he would walk around the town and get used to the surrounding. Occasionally, he hid behind things as he saw some metal benders on patrol here and there.

The statue of Aang kept bugging Danny for some reason. He knew it shouldn't, but it did.

Finally, the halfa found himself leaning against the railing, looking at the statue in the middle of the ocean.

"Why is there a statue of you, Aang?" Danny muttered to himself, "Did you do something big?" He wondered.

Eventually, the ghost hybrid left and continued walking around the town. He scanned the area; looking at different shops, and avoiding cars.

"Hey! Kid!"

Danny's head snapped towards the source of the voice. He found the same guy he first ran into, when he crashed into the shop and out of the portal.

When he made eye contact with the man, he pointed at his chest, as if he was asking 'me?'

"Yeah you!" The man shouted. "What are you doing here, kid?"

"Walking around the city, I guess." He replied, taking a few steps towards the guy. "Got a problem with that?"

"Don't you dare come any closer!" The man exclaimed angrily. "I won't forgive you for what you did earlier!"

Danny stopped walking. "I told you it was an accident!" He defended. "I'm sorry!"

"I don't want you anywhere near here again!" The man shouted. "Got that? If I do, I'll-"

"What?" The teen cut off. "You'll kick me out with a broom stick?"

The owner of the shop let out a growl. "Get out of here! Just get out!" He cried out once again. "I'd say you walking around the city is pretty suspicious! Especially with those clothes of yours! You can't be trusted!" With that, the man slammed his door shut, startling some people nearby.

Danny blinked. "That was..." He let out a breath, "...weird..."

...

The teen continued to walk around the city some more, finding some people to talk with that wasn't so questionable with the teen. They seemed friendly enough.

He waved good bye to an elder man working at a pottery shop. The man grinned at him and waved as well.

Danny found himself walking on a bigger street than the rest. Some people glanced at the teen, as if he wasn't supposed to be there.

"Halt!" A voice shouted.

The teen spun around to see a metal bender standing there.

The halfa let out a sharp gasp and started running the opposite direction of the metal bender.

"Stop!" He shouted again.

The ghost hybrid heard him say something else, but he was already too far away to catch what he said.

Danny dashed through the streets, accidentally knocking someone down, getting a few 'Hey! Watch where you going' and some 'What's your problem?'

He caused some people to slam on their breaks as he crossed the street with oncoming traffic.

Danny flinched as he heard an angry driver yelling at him. "Sorry!" He cried and continued to run.

He heard a sharp snap on his right, noticing that one of the metalbender's 'whip' nearly got him. Danny jumped as another one came close again.

The teen ran a crossed the street again, but this time one of the 'whips' hit the ground in front of him causing Danny to trip.

The halfa let out a loud groan as he got back up to his feet.

He heard someone cry out: "Watch out!" Then pain raced through his body as something slammed into him.

Danny groaned softly as he shook away the dizziness and saw a girl hovering over him.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" She asked worriedly as she tried to help him up from the ground. "Here-let me-"

"Step away from him, Ma'am." A strong voice said.

One of the metal benders forced the dazed teen to his feet and got a grip of him. The ghost hybrid let out groans as they did so.

Them everything came back to him. Danny shook his head then struggled to get free; another bender came to the other side and grabbed the teen to hold him.

"Stay still." One ordered roughly.

The girl in front of them put her hands on her hips and scoffed in disbelief. "This kid just got hit by a car and you're arresting him? That's so wrong!"

"Ma'am," One said, "we were after him, he escaped."

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Danny exclaimed. "I'm innocent!"

"Shut up."

"Do you know how bad this looks?" The girl said. "You guys are arresting a kid! _A kid_!"

Then another girl showed up, making the metal benders shift a bit uncomfortably.

"Are you okay, Asami?" The girl asked, then looked at the scene in front of her. "Uh, what's going on here?"

"This kid just got hit by a car-which I apologize for-and they're arresting him," Asami explained with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"What? Why?"

"That's what I'm wondering about." She replied.

"You knuckle heads!" Danny shouted again. "I didn't do anything wrong! I was just trying to help!"

The metal benders gave a slight bow to the ladies before dragging the teen towards the ship.

"Wait!" The girl shouted. "This is wrong! Let me talk to Chief Beifong."

None of the metal benders argued and let the girl on their ship as Asami drove down to the station.

...

On the ship, Danny struggled and tried getting out of their grasp, but it was useless without revealing any of his powers.

"Forget it kid," The girl said, "Don't worry, I'll get you out of this." She sighed. "Are you okay, by the way?"

"I'm just dandy; being chased by metal people and getting hit by a car, now I'm going to jail. I'm great." The halfa replied sarcastically.

The girl let out a small smirk. "I like you."

Danny let out a small smile. "Why thank you."

The ship came to a halt and the metal benders pushed Danny out, making their way toward the front doors of the station. The girl followed behind them.

When they first came in, they came face-to-face with Chief Beifong.

"You again." The chief said with no emotion at all.

"Nice to see you again, too." Danny replied with the same tone.

The Chief glared at him. "How did you escape?"

"Right on to business, huh?" The teen asked. "I have my ways."

Before the Chief could reply, the girl walked up to her.

"Korra." Chief Beifong acknowledged.

Korra, Danny thought, I've heard of that name before. Chief Beifong mentioned her, as well as the bald dude.

"Chief," She nodded. "What's going on here?"

"This kid was arrested and escaped, but caught again." She replied.

"What did he do?"

"Got into a fight."

"I was helping someone!" Danny resorted.

Korra gestured towards the teen. "See? He was helping, why do you needto arrest him? Is that a crime now?"

Chief Beifong narrowed her eyebrows and let out a small huff. "Fine, Iwas a bit skeptic. I'll give him a chance; but next time he comesstraight here if he causes trouble."

"Got that."

The chief waved for the metal benders to let Danny go.

"Thanks." He breathed out.

"Don't mention it." Korra replied.

The Chief raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have some training to do with Tenzin, Avatar Korra?"

"Avatar?" Danny asked in utter disbelief.

Ignoring the raven-haired teen, Korra hesitated. "Uh... Maybe?"

"Avatar?" The teen asked again.

"Better get going." Chief Beifong replied, pointed to the doors.

"Avatar?" The halfa repeated.

Korra glanced at Danny, who seemed to be in deep thought. "Hey, kid,you alright?" She asked.

This was all too much.

He just had Aang and his friends come by about a month ago and had afight with his greatest enemy: Dan. Now he was thrown into anotherworld with people full of bending abilities and there was a new Avatar.

Time had its ways.

"I should take him to Tenzin," The Avatar replied, "he could help him." She looked at Danny again. "You coming?"

Danny looked up, making eye contact with Korra's. "You're the Avatar?"

Time indeed had its ways.

...

**Uh, sorry again for the delay… I made the chapter longer than last time! :D**

**Now Review Replies! **_**Allons-y! **_**(Yes, I've been watching Doctor Who… )**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Yuki100o:** But it's not the airbenders. xD

**DK-KT:** Lol, well, I guess we're in the same boat then. xD Lol

**VideoGamingFreak1213: **Haha, I was thinking about doing a DP and RofG crossover. :D

**Fantasy-Mainia31: **Whoop! :D

**Mango Supreme: **Hah, yup… We'll see. xD

**Blackkyu: **Phew, Thanks. :P

**Princessbinas: **Lol, yup! I didn't forget the Box Ghost!

**Jeanette9a: ** Thanks! You too!

**ChopSuzi: **Yeah, sorry…

**Chicaalterego: **I'm glad you're alive too! Danny is about 15ish turning 16 soon-ish…

**Living Encyclopedia: **You'll see. :)

**Mystricfalls2357: **Dun dun dun, that. :D

**Man of cartoons: **Oh, yes! I wouldn't leave a story unfinished, it's not my nature. :P We'll see! :D

**Fanficfantasies: **Lol! Well, he did get to meet Korra :D

**Melody: **Lol, yes, better get the present first. xD Lol

**Malica15: **Slothy-y Author? Nice. :D

**KazeChi: **He did explain it to them, I believe. It's been awhile. xD Can't really remember. xD

**Sda209: **Ah, gotcha. :D You too! :D

**Dxphantom: **I probably will, but for now, I'll leave it in here. :) Thanks for the suggestion! :D

**DJ Blast: **We'll see! :D

**ChristinCC: **That I agree with. xD

**BamboozledChicadee: **Here ya go! :D

**Awesome Andrew: **Yup, I'll make sure that Danny won't die. xD LOL, yussh! I thought that was funny. XD

**Not much to say! Thanks again! :D**


End file.
